Half Elf Princess
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: story challenge from Lady Love. Lord of the Rings/Sailor Moon. Serena, called Serewen in this story is the daughter of Haldir. She is arranged to marry Legolas.
1. Return to Middle Earth

**Half Elf Princess**

**Return to Middle Earth**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings._

_Lady Love's Challenge: Name can be what every the author wants. If you are up to this challenge then here you go! A lord of the rings/SailorMoon crossover story!!! Serena/Legolas romance! Serena is an elf princess that must marry the prince of Mirkwood who she doesn't even know! They are both mad at this arrangement but go with it to please their parents and for their kingdoms. The first meeting doesn't go as well, but the soon start to express feel for each other slowly. But when Serena and Legolas are taken hostage they must work together to get out of this mess. Legolas learns that Serena is not all looks and not strength. She can fight just like him._

_Note: I will try to keep to the challenge as much as possible. Lady Love said I don't have to put the part where they're taken hostage; just when they get married and Legolas witnesses her fighting ability. I'll have a bit of fun with it and suggestions will be welcome. I can't remember everything that happens in LoTR._

_

* * *

_

Princess Serenity wanted to learn about middle Earth and begged her parent's permission to journey down there. She met the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien and became close to Galadriel. They taught her elvish and she was a quick learner. When she met the Elf warrior, Haldir, she immediately fell in love with him. It took him a while to realize his feelings but Celeborn and Galadriel insisted on him finding a bride; that it would be good for him.

"It would be good for both your lands," Galadriel always told him.

But their love was forbidden, for Serenity's parents were not happy of her being married to an elf—not human. So Serenity ran away and they eloped. Eventually, her parents felt sorry for what they have done for pushing their daughter away. They wondered if they would ever see her again. What would happen to the moon kingdom if she never returned?

Years passed; Serenity and Haldir had a child. A girl. Because she was half elf, they gave her an Elvish name: Serewen, meaning Serena. Serewen inherited her mother's beauty and father's determination. The elvish blood that ran through her veins made her eyes sharp as an eagle's and her reflexes that of a cat. Her favorite possession was a bow her uncles Orophin and Rumil gave her for her last birthday. Serenity was not very happy with it.

Time to time, elves from Rivendell, Mirkwood and other cities would come to Lorien. Serewen loved to see them and ask questions of their cities. It was how she met the prince of Mirkwood, Legolas for the first time and they became good friends.

Though Serenity loved her life in Cerin Amroth of Lorien, she still missed her home and thought often of the Moon Kingdom. She didn't speak much of it but Haldir knew she missed her home and sometimes told her to go to the Moon Kingdom. Serenity however, did not want to take Serewen from Middle Earth, not when she was so happy there. But soon, she had no choice. Little did she know, her kingdom was in danger and needed her back.

Serenity laughed as she watched Serewen play with Legolas. Serewen had taken his cloak and he was chasing her around the place.

"Give that back," Legolas said playfully. "Come on, now!"

But all Serewen could do was laugh. Then he grabbed her and picked her up as he play-argued with her in in elvish.

"No one will come back to Lorien," said Galadriel as she approached Serenity's side, "if she continues to run off with their cloaks."

"She doesn't nearly tease anyone as much as she does Legolas," Serenity smiled. "Just look at them. I think Legolas enjoys it. She has been so happy here. I just wish…my parents could be here now. They were so angry with me that day. They just could not understand."

"Serenity, come with me," said Galadriel.

"What is it?" Serenity asked as she followed Galadriel.

"There has been something on my mind," Galadriel answered. "I must show you."

"You mean—in the water?" Serenity inquired, "but you do not know what it will show you."

"I just hope it does show you what it has shown me," Galadriel said sadly.

They came down to the steps. Serenity watched curiously as Galadriel poured the water in the basin. "I saw it earlier this morning. Look."

Serenity paused and gazed into the basin. For a moment she saw only her reflection and then she saw the Moon Kingdom. She saw her mother sobbing in her throne and her father was not there. Serenity looked closer in the basin. Then people rushed into the doors carrying her dying father. They all looked like they came from a battle.

Serenity looked up at Galadriel, "Umin hanya," she whispered, meaning, "I do not understand."

"It is happening now," said Galadriel. "Your father is dying. Your mother is sick. They will not make it."

"Lá," Serenity mumbled, shaking her head. "Lá." (No.)

Galadriel put her hand on her shoulder. "Nanyë nyérinqua," she whispered. (I am sorry.)

"I must leave."

"Man lúmessë lelyuval?" (When will you go?)

"Right away," she answered. "With my parents dying, I am the only one left to rule." She started walking to the castle.

"Will you be back?" Galadriel asked in elvish.

"I do not know," Serenity replied. "I do not know." She came to Serwen, who was still playing and talking with Legolas. "Serewen!"

"What is it?" Serewen asked.

"The Moon Kingdom is in trouble," she said. "We must go."

"When?"

"Now."

"No!" Serewen shouted. She ran to Galadriel and threw her arms around her waist. "I am staying here!"

"Listen to me, Serewen," Serenity said firmly. "You are heir to the throne. When I die you will have to rule after me."

"No, you go!" Serewen cried. "I will stay here in Middle Earth. I do not want to go to the moon!"

"What is this?" Haldir demanded, walking down the steps.

"Father!" Serewen exclaimed. "Mother says we have to go to the Moon Kingdom. I don't want to go. Tell me I can stay!"

Haldir looked at Serenity. "Mana?" (What?)

"My parents are dying," Serenity explained. "We saw it in the mirror. There has been a battle."

"Shall we send warriors with you?"

Serenity shook her head. "I must go alone. I don't think my parents would want it."

"Father, I don't want to go to the Moon Kingdom," Serewen mumbled.

"Serewen, come," he called and Serwen let go of Galadriel and went to Haldir. "Your grandparents do not want elves at the Moon Kingdom but they will accept you."

"Father, no."

"Áva quetë!" he muttered. (Do not speak!)

Serewen frowned and he continued.

"You will have to be strong now," he continued. "The Moon Kingdom needs you now. Remember what you have learned in Middle Earth. Go with your mother."

She paused and slowly nodded her head. "Tancavë." (yes)

He hugged her. "Melinyel, Serewen." (I love you, Serewen)

"Melinyel."

Serenity and Serewen made their goodbyes and reluctantly left Middle Earth to return to the Moon Kingdom. Serewen never forgot her time on Middle Earth. She continued to speak in Elvish and would spend hours practicing her archery skills. She longed for the time when she'd go back.

--

Queen Serenity woke up with the dream still vivid in her head. "Haldir," she whispered as she got out of bed and looked out the window.

She saw that Serewen was already awake and speaking with her guardians, the sailor scouts. Serewen was not pleased with having guardians at first, but since they were girls around her age, she became comfortable with it and they all became great friends. Serewen even found love with Prince Darien of Earth. Everything was going well for them in the Moon Kingdom, even though Serewen still missed Middle Earth and the elves.

Queen Serenity knew that Queen Beryl was still at large and was nervous about her attacking the universe.

That evening, the castle was decorated floor to ceiling for a grand ball in celebration of the engagement of Serewen and Prince Darien. The food was divine and the music was more melodious than Serewen could imagine. She was dancing with Prince Darien.

"Are you afraid of the Negaverse?" he inquired.

"No," she replied. "I'm ready to fight them."

"Serewen," he whispered, "You don't have to fight."  
"Are you saying that I can't?" she asked. "My sailor scouts can, why can't I?"

"You're the princess," he said. "They're supposed to protect you. How can they if you're in the middle of a battle?"

"I am very skilled with the bow," she told him. "You know that."

"Princess, it will take more than arrows to fight the Negaverse," he said. "We can't let you get hurt. You're the heir to the throne and you can rule the Moon Kingdom if you're dead."

"I know," she mumbled. "I know."

"The first place Queen Beryl will attack with be the moon," he told her. "Then she'll move onto the universe."

"There are people on Middle Earth that can help," said Serewen.

But then, it was too late to send messengers to Middle Earth. There was a loud explosion outside.

"What was that?" Serewen demanded. "What is going on?"

The guardian cats came running into the castle. "Under attack!" Luna cried. "We're under attack!"

People everywhere gasped and shrieked.

"We need everyone to fight!" shouted Artemis. "Everyone, to the armaments!"

Serewen looked at Darien, "you heard Artemis. We need everyone to fight!"

"Instead of you, Serewen." He said to her.

"Darien!"

"Hide, Serewen," said Prince Darien.

"Hide, hide where?" Serewen inquired. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Stay in the castle," he told her. "Don't leave!"

"But Darien!" she protested. "I can fight! I want to fight by your side!"

"You're the princess," he insisted as he ran to the armaments, "You are not to be fighting!"

Serewen balled her hand into her fist. She had not been training herself so long for a fight to be shut out now. She heard more explosions outside and the palace shook. Serewen stumbled outside to see what was going on. Queen Beryl was outside with her generals and demons. They were attacking everybody. She watched restlessly as her sailor soldiers were destroyed one by one.

"NO!" Serewen cried. "Sailor scouts!"

all her people were falling left and right. Darien was fighting three dangerous looking beasts. She couldn't stand and watch anymore. She was going to fight whether Darien wanted her to or not. She turned and hurried to the armaments, pulled off her fancy gown and slipped into a suit light armor. Serewen took down her pigtails and braided it like her father's.

She draped her cloak around her and took her bow. "Qualmë cotumonyain!" (Death to our foes!) She hissed as she walked out of the armor, settling her quiver of arrows on her back.

The people of the moon gasped in surprise as they saw the Moon Princess walking out in armor. "Princess, get back inside!" they cried.

But the Princess paid them no heed an attacked with full force, remembering everything the elves taught her. She encouraged the other fighters. She gave orders in elvish, though they didn't entirely understand.

"Áuta i lóme! Aurë entuluva!" she shrieked as she shot one of the minions. (The night is passing! Day shall come again!)

"Hain dago! Hain dago!" she urged. "Kill them! Kill them!"

Her words of encouragement seemed to help the battle. They fought with more vigor. "Maetho 'nin gurth! Ortheritham hain!"

(Fight to the death! We will defeat them!)

She turned and saw Queen Beryl speaking with Darien. "Why don't you leave the Moon Kingdom?" she asked. "And you can rule the Negaverse with me?"

"No!" Serewen exclaimed.

"What?" Queen Beryl mumbled turning. "Oh, it's that you, Moon Princess?"

"Serewen, get back into the castle!" Darien yelled.

"Holmelya ná ve orco!" Serewen snarled as she unleashed an arrow.

The arrow shot Queen Beryl in the side. She hissed and moved backward. "What—what did you say to me?"

"I said that your smell is like an orc!" Serewen muttered, though she had never met them. She learned the insults from other elves.

"Why you…!" Queen Beryl grunted as she walked toward her. "No one speaks to Queen Beryl like that!"

"Bada mibo orch!" snarled Serewen, "now I've told you to go kiss one!"

"Run, Serewen!" pleaded Darien. "Go!"

Queen Beryl lifted her hand and hit the Moon Princess with a major energy blast. She was thrown back ten feet.

"Serewen!" called Darien. "No!"

"If you will not join me," said Queen Beryl as she looked back to Darien, "then I will destroy you!"

Darien prepared himself for attack with his sword. He ran toward her and just as he was about to strike her, she hit him with a very powerful energy blast and flung him into the darkness of space.

"Your prince is dead and floating around space now," said Queen Beryl as she turned her eyes to Serewen, who was trying to get to her feet. "But do not worry—I will reunite you!"

Serewen hissed, grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed it at Queen Beryl's heart. "Lasto lalaith nín! Listen to my laughter, Beryl!" she hissed as she released the arrow and laughed like mad when it plunged into her heart.

Queen Beryl shrieked in pain as she covered her heart. Her minions began to crowd around her and Princess Serewen.

"We shall destroy you!" they hissed.

"No!" Queen Serenity shouted, walking out with the cresent wand in her hand. "It is I that shall destroy you!" She had a cut on her forehead and arm. Though she looked very weak and injured, she had a determined look on her face.

"The Crystal," gasped Beryl, "get the crystal from her!"

"Lacho calad!" Queen Serenity yelled fiercely at the horde of demons. "Drego morn!"

(Flame light! Flee night!)

"COSMIC MOON POWER!"

A powerful, pure, silver force spread around them and eliminated the minions including Queen Beryl and the Negaforce. Rubble burst off the castle and bodies were flown everywhere. Queen Serenity held on tight to the wand and Serewen watched in shock, unable to move from where she lay.

"Mother!" she cried out.

Then, it was over. Queen Beryl and the Negaforce were destroyed but sadly, so was the Moon Kingdom. The castle was torn apart and Serewen could not see anyone alive. Were she and her mother the only two survivors? With all the strength drained from her body, Queen Serenity dropped the crescent moon wand and fell.

"Mother!" Serewen yelled, getting to her feet. "Mother, are you all right?"

"Serewen," Queen Serenity mumbled.

Serewen hurried to her mother's side and helped her sit up. "Mother, you did it! You stopped Beryl!"

"I'm proud of you, Serewen," Queen Serenity said, blood trickling from her lip. "Your father…would be most proud."

"You saved the Moon Kingdom, mother," Serewen said. "I must go and search for survivors—see if everyone is all right—but you hold on."

"No," Serenity grunted, "stay here. I am dying, Serewen. You must listen to me carefully."

"What is it, mother?" Serewen inquired.

"The Moon Kingdom is destroyed," said Serenity weakly. "Beryl unleashed the power of the Negaforce. Everything is gone. No one can still be alive."

"But we won," Serewen insisted.

"Yes—we do not have to worry about Beryl any more," Queen Serenity gasped.

"She killed the scouts," Serewen mumbled.

"Remember what Galadriel always said?"

"What?"

"Nilmë ná ve lótë ya losta tennoio—Friendship is like a flower that blooms forever. Remember Middle Earth?"

"Of course I remember Middle Earth!" Serewen exclaimed. "How can I forget?"

"You are to go back there," Queen Serenity insisted. "There is nothing left here for you."

"You're going with me, aren't you Mother?" Serewen asked sadly.

"I'm too weak to travel."

"But Father can heal you!" Serewen yelled. "Elvish healing—is—there is nothing like it!"

"Take some moon dust to Galadriel," Serenity continued, "she asked me to bring her some."

"Mother," Serewen whispered, "I am not leaving without you."

A lelya Endorenna!" Serenity yelled in a whisper. (Go to Middle Earth!)

Serewen frowned.

"Alone," Serenity whispered. "Ma hanyalyen?" (Do you understand me?)

When Serena did not answer, Serenity repeated the question.

Serewen sniffed and felt hot tears sting her eyes. She nodded. "Hanyan." (I understand.)

"Your father will be waiting for you," she said. "We…arranged a marriage for you…incase something happened to the Moon Kingdom."

"You what?" Serewen gasped.

"Remember Legolas?"

"Barely," Serewen answered. "He came from Mirkwood?"

"Yes," she nodded. "You two always got along so well. He agreed to marry you."

"How come you never told me this?" Serewen demanded.

"You were too young then to understand," Serenity told her. "We were going to tell you when you were older."

"But Mother—I was engaged to Darien—I can't marry someone else now."

"No, of course not," Serenity whispered. "You just lost your home and so many people you have loved. You shall marry Legolas when are you are both ready. Now go."

"Are you sure…you can't come with me?" Serewen asked. "Father can help you. Galadriel knows more about Elvish healing than everybody."

"I must remain here," Queen Serenity asked, tearing her dress, grabbing some moon dust and pouring it in. "Give this to Galadriel."

Serewen took it and looked at her mother sadly. "Mother, I—I will miss you!" she threw her arms around her and sobbed.

"Namárië!" Queen Serenity mumbled. "Tell your father I love him…tell everyone…how much…I missed them…."

--

Holding the moon dust in her hand, Serewen left for Lorien. She still felt weak from the battle. Her head was swimming and she couldn't really remember where Cerin Amroth was. Eventually, miracoulsy she made it at the gates. The elves did not recognize her. They thought she was human.

"Who are you?" they demanded. "What are you doing here?"  
She started speaking to them in Elvish.

"Mana quentel?" asked an elf. (What did you say?)

"I must…see Lady Galadriel," she whispered. "Mother wants her…to have moon dust…get…my father…Haldir."

"It is Serewen!" called out an elf when he recognized her. "She is wounded. We must take her to Galadriel."

They helped her up the steps and inside the palace where the Lord and Lady of Lorien sat. They were shocked at what they just brought in. She was still mumbling about the battle—both in English and Elvish.

"It's Serewen, Lady Galadriel."

"Serewen!" Galadriel walked swiftly toward her. "Serewen, you are hurt! What happened?"

"Galadriel," Serewen gasped, throwing herself into her arms. "The Moon Kingdom…Queen Beryl…we were too late!" she broke out into sobs. "Everyone is dead! I had…no where else…to go!"

"Shh," Galadriel whispered, stroking her hair. "You are safe now. We will take care of you." She looked at the guards. "Get Haldir."

"At once!" they exclaimed.

"I fought them…but in the end…it wasn't enough," Serewen cried. "Mother's dead! She wouldn't come…too weak for the journey here!"

"You made it, Serewen," Galadriel said calmly, "and here, you will be safe."

Haldir rushed in, "Serewen?"

"Father!" Serewen cried, turning around. "Mother is dead! The Moon Kingdom…"

"Don't talk," said Haldir. "You injured. Let us mend your wounds. You need rest. Everything will be all right."

TO BE CONTINUED

Lady Love: I hope you like the start. I did! I like this new Serena.


	2. The Fellowship

**Half Elf Princess 2**

**The Fellowship**

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings._

It took a day for Serewen to recover from her physical injuries. They were not serious. However, it was the _emotional _injuries that would take more time. She had just lost the Moon Kingdom, her home for many years. Many of those she loved were killed and even though Beryl had been destroyed, the events were still fresh in her mind.

Galadriel loved the moon dust Serewen brought back. She was able to make a small moon and other shapes from it. Serewen didn't know if Galadriel planned to use the dust for magic or just as a way to remember Serenity. Serewen watched as she made different things of the dust and held it out to Serewen.

"Here," she whispered.

Serewen held out her hand toward Galadriel's so that their fingertips touched. The miniature moon changed back to a clump of dust and fell in Serewen's hand. Serewen's face scrunched up in concentration as she forced the dust to change into a ball and into a perfect moon.

"Excellent, Serewen," said Galadriel.

"Anything else you plan to do with this moon dust?" Serewen inquired.

"That is what I'm trying to find out," Galadriel replied. "I want to see what it can do."

"Galadriel, there is something different in Middle Earth," said Serewen.

"What do you mean?"

Serewen began speaking in elfish. "_I amar prestar aen. _H_an mathon ne nen. Han mathon ne chae. A han noston ned 'wilith."_

(The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air.)

"Something is not right," Serewen told her.

Galadriel sighed, looked down and back to Serewen. "It was like this even when you were born, Serewen."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember The One Ring of power I told you about?" Galadriel asked.

"A little bit," Serewen replied.

"Come," Galadriel said, "walk with me."

Serewen stayed close to her side as Galadriel told her all about Sauron and the One Ring, the rings that went to the elves and dwarves and men. Serewen listened carefully and hardly spoke a word. Galadriel went on about the great battle that men and elves fought so long ago against Sauron and his army of orcs and how Ilsidur stopped Sauron but was too weak to destroy the ring. It started to sound familiar when she overheard her father speaking to Elrond about it. She spoke of Gollum as the new bearer and how it fell into the hands of Bilbo. She explained how the Dark Lord's evil has been spreading and that he was in search for the ring.

"What would happen if Sauron gets the ring back?" Serewen inquired.

"Then Middle Earth is doomed," Galadriel replied.

"This cannot be," Serewen muttered, "I have already lost one home. I cannot bear to lose another."

"I am sorry that you returned to Middle Earth under such conditions, Serewen," Galadriel said softly.

"Serewen," Haldir said, walking toward them. "I am glad you are feeling better."

"Yes, Father," said Serewen.

"Come with me," Haldir said. "I have news for you."

Serewen glanced at Galadriel and followed Haldir. "Very well."

Haldir led her inside. "I am sure that Galadriel has told you about The One Ring?"

"She has."

"Middle Earth has already suffered so," Haldir said sadly, "but more will come until The Ring is destroyed. I feel though, it will not be long."

Serewen moaned, looking around. What was the fate of Middle Earth?

"Serewen, has your mother told you about the marriage we arranged for you?"

"What?" Serewen muttered. "Yes, right before I left the Moon Kingdom. She told me about Legolas. Father, must I marry him?"

Haldir stopped and turned around. "You and Legolas were always close."

"The Moon Kingdom has been destroyed," Serewen said firmly, "and I was soon to marry another. I am not ready to marry Legolas and I don't know if I ever will be."

"Serewen," he said. "The Moon Kingdom is no more. You must move on."

"I am trying," Serewen whispered. "Legolas cannot replace Darien."

"Marrying Legolas would be the right thing to do," Haldir explained. "It will give others hope in everything that has happened to Middle Earth."

Serewen bit her lip. "Does Legolas know I am back?"

"No," he replied, "I have not sent word to Mirkwood yet. I shall send messengers to Mirkwood in the morning."

"Much has changed between us, Father," Serewen insisted. "I wonder if he still remembers me."

"I am sure he does," Haldir said.

What neither of them knew, was that Legolas was already at the Council of Elrond in Rivendell and the Fellowship has already been formed. In a few days, the Fellowship would be arriving in Lorien.

--

Serewen was practicing her archery skills with her uncles as Celeborn and Galadriel were talking nearby. Serewen lowered her bow and listened carefully.

"The Fellowship of the Ring shall be on their way," the Galadriel told him.

"How many?" Celeborn asked.

"Nine."

"Is Gandalf with them?"

"Yes."

"Good. I have much to speak with him," Celeborn said. "I have not seen him in many years."

"I remember Gandalf," Serewen said to Rumil. "Celeborn and Galadriel spoke about him often."

"Now you'll finally meet him, young Serewen," Rumil replied.

Serewen smiled. From what she heard about Gandalf was very good. Now she would finally meet Gandalf the Grey. She could hardly wait to see his magic and hear his wisdom. Serewen heard a cry in the air. She gasped as many birds flew away.

"GAAAAAANDAAAAALF! NNNNOOOOOO!"

"What is it, Serewen?" Orophin inquired.

"I do not know," Serewen replied. "I thought I heard…nothing…it is nothing."

Serewen suddenly felt heartsick. She wasn't sure why. "Forgive me, I feel tired. I will go in and rest now."

"Serewen?"

Serewen walked inside and sat down on her bed. What was that she heard and why was it she suddenly felt such pain and sorrow in her heart? It felt so odd and foreign, as if she felt another's pain.

--

The Fellowship of the Ring have already lost a number. They left Moria and journeyed to Lorien. The hobbits looked very grieved, especially Frodo.

"Stay close young hobbits!" Gimli exclaimed, taking one by the arm. "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell are never seen again."

Frodo looked troubled. He heard a woman's voice around them.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said.

"Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli declared. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Suddenly, they were surrounded by Lorien elves with loaded bows. "The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark," said Haldir, walking forward.

Gimli growled up at Haldir. Aragon approached Haldir.

"Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn."

(Haldir of Lorien. We have come here for your help. We need your protection.)

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous!" Gimli protested. "We should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood." Haldir said simply. "You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting."

His eyes fell upon Legolas. He approached him and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Legolas, I am glad yu are here. I've just sent word to Mirkwood for you."

"What is it?" Legolas questioned.

"Serewen has returned to Middle Earth," Haldir replied.

Legolas' eyes widened, "Serewen?"

--

Haldir led the Fellowship up the ascending staircase around the giant trees and to Caras Galadhon were Celeborn and Galadriel were waiting for them. Hand in hand, they walk down the steps. Serewen stood at the top of the stairs behind them, peering down at the Fellowship. Aragorn touched his head in greeting respectfully.

"Eight that are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell." Celeborn stated. "Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

Seeing the look in Aragorn's eyes, Galadriel said, "He has fallen into shadow."

"He what?" Serewen gasped in unbelief. "He's gone?"

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," Galadriel said, looking at Boromir. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

Serewen looked at Galadriel, walked down a couple of the steps and Boromir, who started shaking and looked down. 'What is this about?'

"Yet hope remains while the company is true," Galadriel continued, looking down at Sam with a smile. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. We have news for you." Galadriel turned and held out her hand to Serewen. "Serewen."

Serewen slowly walked down next to Galadriel and took her hand. She gasped when she noticed Legolas in the group. 'He looks as if he hasn't changed a day!'

"Legolas," said Galadriel, holding out her other hand. "Come…and see you bride."

The fellowship turned and looked at looked at Legolas, asking what they meant. But Legolas was too taken aback to offer an explanation.

"Umin hanyan," said Aragon. (I do not understand.)

"Nor do I," Legolas mumbled.

"Legolas," said Celeborn, watching Legolas hesitate. "You have not forgotten Serewen, have you?"

"I have not," Legolas answered, looking up at Celeborn. He did not move. "Must we have this ceremony now? Perhaps we should talk first."

"You made a promise," Haldir said.

"Father, you already know my stand on this," Serewen said, letting go of Galadriel's hand and turning to him. "Listen to Legolas. The Fellowship has just arrived. They are tired and sorrowful—I see it in their eyes. Let them rest."

"Legolas, you come with us," Haldir said, "the rest of you may go. Serewen…"

"I'm staying out here," Serewen said firmly, folding her arms. "I've already told you I do not want this."

"Very well."

Legolas followed Haldir, Celeborn and Galadriel up the stairs, as Serewen remained where she stood. He didn't say a word to Serewen and neither did Serewen. The Fellowship gazed up at her and began to walk away. Serewen walked forward, looking over the fellowship.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

They all stopped and turned around. "Tancavë Herinya?" Aragon asked politely.

(Yes my lady?)

"I wish to speak with the ring bearer," Serewen said.

The Fellowship parted for Frodo to approach her. Serewen gazed at the young, small hobbit. She waved at the Fellowship to go. They hesitated and a Lorein elf led them away.

"Come with me," said Serewen to Frodo, walking around the castle.

Frodo followed her silently. He wasn't sure what to say. It was a while before Serewen spoke.

"I am sorry about Gandalf," she said softly. "Did you know him well?"  
Frodo's chest seemed to freeze up. "Yes…we…were good friends."

"I've never met him," Serewen said. "I've heard great stories about him. I thought he was the greatest wizard I've ever heard of."

"He was."

"What is your name, Ring bearer?" she inquired.

"Frodo Baggins," he answered.

Serewen realized immediately that the pain she felt and the voice she heard earlier was Frodo. He was the one who had shouted.

"Baggins?" she asked. "Then you would be related to Bilbo Baggins? Of the Shire?"

"Yes."

"So, that is how you got the ring," Serewen said. "My father and Galadriel has told me about The One Ring."

"Yes."

"Frodo," she said, pausing. "You are probably wondering…about this engagement to Legolas?"

"I do not understand it," Frodo said. "He has said nothing about it at the Council in Rivendell."

"I was born here," Serewen said, waving around her. "My mother was not an elf. Tell me, Frodo, have you ever heard of the Moon Kingdom?"

Frodo shook his head. "I am sorry. I have not."

Serewen looked up at the moon. It seemed to have lost some of its glow after the battle with Queen Beryl. "My mother was from there. She met my father here." She looked at Frodo. "My grand parents were not happy with her choice of husband. I spent many wonderful childhood memories in this place. This is where I met Legolas for the first time, when he came to give news to Lord Celeborn. I did not know it then, but Legolas agreed to marry me." Serewen frowned. "However, the Moon Kingdom was in danger and my mother had to return there. She took me with here. I've returned to Middle Earth because of a battle the Moon Kingdom lost. It has been destroyed."

"I am sorry," Frodo sympathized. "I do not want to imagine my life without the shire."

"Frodo, my mother sent me down here because I had no where else to go," Serewen told him firmly. "I have not been here long…only a matter of days. I did not expect this to happen and I did not know Legolas was part of the Fellowship. I have just lost my home and someone I loved and you are in need of Legolas more than I. It is better for all of us if I do not marry him now."

Frodo looked at her uncertainly. "What?"

"The fellowship has already lost one person," Serewen said, closing her eyes, "I do not want to be the cause of losing another. It probably hasn't been two days since you've lost Gandalf. Legolas did promise to marry me before he promised to protect you, but he can marry me when you have done your task and I have finished grieving."

"Why?"

"Because, Frodo Baggins," said Serewen softly, "I know what it is like to bear something so small and yet carry such a heavy burden." Serewen put her hands together and a great silver-white light glowed between her fingers. When she took her hands away from each other, a small but beautiful crystal hovered between them.

"What is that?" Frodo inquired in amazement, his face bathed in the light.

"The Silver Imperium Crystal," Serewen replied. "It has great powers. When my mother died and my kingdom was destroyed, it was entrusted to me. I must keep it safe so that it does not fall in the wrong hands."

"it is very beautiful," Frodo said. "If Sauron got this…and the ring…"

"Then not just Middle Earth would be in danger," Serewen finished for him, "the whole world…the entire universe is in jeopardy."

Frodo reached inside his shirt and pulled the ring on a chain. He looked at it sadly. "Why did the ring have to come to me?"

"To test your faith and courage, Frodo," Serewen said, closing her hands together. There was a flash of light and the Silver Crystal was gone. "There is a difference to the burdens we both carry. The Crystal is powerful and pure. It has been forged for good and if Beryl had gotten her hands on it, she could destroy the universe. But this ring…this ring here," she pointed at the ring as if it were an insect. She dared not touched it. "Such evil. No one can change it; no matter how strong or good they think they are. They can not change the evil the ring brings."

Frodo looked from the ring to Serewen's eyes. He found comfort and strength in them.

"The fate of Middle Earth rests in your hands," she said. "If you should fail—all is lost—but if you succeed, you shall be the greatest hero Middle Earth has ever known."

Frodo bit his lip. He didn't really want to be a hero. He just wanted to live a quiety life in the shire. That was the way hobbits lived. Even this was too much for Bilbo, who was always traveling with the elves and writing books.

"I have faith in you, Frodo Baggins," Serewen said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You have help not in just the Fellowship, but outside of it. Many are trying to foul Sauron's plan. We are all working with you. You are not alone, no matter how much you think you are."

There was a pause and they both smiled at one another. "I thank you," Frodo said finally.

"Go now," she said. "You are tired.  
--

Legolas was not having as smooth as a conversation. He was arguing with Haldir and the Lord and Lady of Lorien.

"You made a promise to us that you would marry Serewen," Haldir said lowly, "and Serenity died hoping she left Serewen in good hands!"

"Haldir, I cannot marry your daughter now," Legolas exclaimed. "I've sworn an oath to protect Frodo! If I remain in Lorien, I would be endangering Middle Earth!"

"Calm down," Galadriel whispered, holding out her hand. "Legolas, Serewen has been through an ordeal. She has lost her home."

"I am sorry what happened to the Moon Kingdom," Legolas paused, closing his eyes. "But you have heard Serewen. She is not prepared for this wedding either. She needs time to grieve over her loss. She already loved another! Do you expect me to replace this Darien?"

"Marrying Serewen would bring more hope to Middle Earth," Celeborn said. "We will be reminded of good times and it will give us things to look forward too."

"The timing is not right," Legolas continued, frustrated. "We must wait. I made that promise when Serewen was only a child! I cannot marry Serewen now. I will not!"

"Áva tinta ormë ilfirin óressë!" Celeborn shouted. (Do not kindle anger in an immortal heart!)

The doors opened and Aragorn entered. The tension was great and the elves looked at Aragorn. They tried to clam themselves down.

"Herunya, Herinya," he said, bowing his head in respect. (My lord. My lady.) Aragorn raised his head and looked over the group. "Merin quetë." (I wish to speak.)

There was a pause. Celeborn waved his hand. "Á quetë!" (Speak!)

Aragorn looked at Legolas. "I think you should marry the girl, Legolas."

Legolas stared at Aragorn in shock. "You cannot be serious! You have no idea what this is about, Aragorn!"

"I have talked with the others," said Aragorn, "and thought it over."

"The fellowship does not agree with this, do they?" Legolas demanded.

"The hobbits do," he replied.

"That is because the hobbits enjoy celebrations," Legolas moaned. "They do not understand these kind of things."

"There is no harm in marrying her," Aragorn said.

"It is too soon," Legolas said, "we have to go with Frodo to Mordor."

"The elves have told me you made her parents a promise," Aragorn continued. "Before the council."

"The well being of Middle Earth is more important than a wedding!" Legolas shouted. "I can marry her when we finish the journey."

"You do not have to stay in Lorien," Aragorn suggested, "you can still come with us or Serewen could join us."

"No," Haldir and Legolas said together.

Aragorn looked at Haldir. "Haldir?"

"Serewen has just returned from a great battle in the Moon Kingdom," Haldir explained. "She is not ready for travel and more battles. We have not trained her enough in fighting against orcs."

"She is not even part of the Fellowship," Legolas said.

"And I do not need to be in the Fellowship to help Frodo," Serewen said coldly as she walked in. "Are you still arguing about this?"

"It seems that way, Serewen," Haldir sighed.

"What does Legolas say?" she inquired.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Serewen walked closer to the group and looked up to Legolas. "Mana quental?" (What did you say?)

"Lá," Legolas said shortly.

Serewen smiled and turned to the others. 'You see? We both do not want to be married now."

"Serewen, what if you marry and Legolas now," Aragorn suggested softly as he walked toward her, "He can leave Lorien and you can join us when you've completed your training?"

"What?" Serena demanded.

Aragorn looked around the group. Haldir looked confused. Galadriel looked pleased and Celeborn was surprised. Legolas and Serewen still looked angered.

"Both promises will be fulfilled," Aragorn explained desperately. "You do not want Legolas to leave the Fellowship—he does not wish to leave either. He can still come with Frodo to Mordor. You can stay here and continue to train yourself. We will need all the help we need to save Middle Earth."

Serewen paused. "Are you certain? Why would it matter if we marry now or after Frodo destroys the ring?"

"Because," said Aragorn, "so much has already happened to Middle Earth and more is yet to come. This will give the Fellowship more strength. It shall give us something to look forward to."

Serewen saw Aragorn clutch the jewel he received from Arwen. She glanced at it and at Aragorn.

"It will give _me _something to look forward to," he added.

Serewen sighed and looked at the others. Legolas' expression was unreadable. She pondered Aragorn's option. Had she already grieved enough over the Moon Kingdom? Was she ready to move on? Was her heart still fond of Prince Darien, whom she had lost? She had too many questions in her mind.

"I will think on it," she said. "Go and rest. We all need rest. I will tell you in the morning."

"What about you, Legolas?" Aragorn inquired.

"I need time to think as well," he replied softly. "I want to speak to Frodo."

"Very well," Celeborn said. "You may go."

--

"Here they come!" Pippin cried as Aragorn and Legolas came into view. He hurried to them. "So?"

Legolas looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Are we having a wedding or aren't we?" he asked excitedly. After the loss of Gandalf, he was waiting for something to cheer him up.

"That is still uncertain," Aragorn answered for Legolas. "Legolas and Serewen have to decide on it. I've suggested that they can still have the wedding, but Legolas can remain with the Fellowship and Serewen can join the Fellowship later."

"That seems fair," said Sam.

"I've spoken to Serewen," Frodo said suddenly. "She did not want me to be alone. She understood how it felt to carry such a burden."

"What do you mean?" Merry inquired.

"She has a crystal that she must protect," Frodo explained.

"What kind of crystal?" Gimli asked in interest. From being a dwarf and working in mines most of his life, he knew much about gems.

"She called it the Silver Imperium Crystal," Frodo answered slowly and Gimli's eyes widened. "Ah! She is from the Moon Kingdom, then!"

"You've heard about it?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, it is something we dwarves speak about often!" Gimli said excitedly. "The Crystal has great powers. No wonder she has to keep it safe. I wonder if she'd let me look at it."

--

As the fellowship continued talking about Legolas and Serewen's engagement, Serewen walked out on the balcony to stare up to the moon. Memories of the Moon Kingdom flooded her mind. Though she really did not want to leave Middle Earth as a child in the first place, she did grow to love the Moon Kingdom. She made many friends and she learned how to be a princess. She thought about Darien. She loved him very much. They were so close to getting married but Beryl changed all that. The Moon Kingdom was no more and Serewen would have been destroyed too if her mother had not used the silver crystal. She had been given a second chance to be happy with someone she cared about. It was something she did want, just a little, but the timing was too soon. But then again, maybe the timing was just right. She did grieve over the Moon Kingdom while she was here. Galadriel and her father listened to every detail so she could get it out of her system. She was safe in Lorien, for now.

But Serewen couldn't help but wonder if she would damage the memory of Prince Darien by marrying Legolas now. Would he want her to continue grieving over his loss or would he want her to marry Legolas? Darien was dead. He couldn't tell her how he felt.

"What should I do?" she wondered out loud.

And what was the fellowship thinking about this? Were they really supportive of this arrangement? They were on a quest. She did not want to make them linger in Lorien any longer than needed. She was certain Frodo missed his home and he did not want to do this task. She knew he just wanted to go to Mordor, dispose of the ring and have it over and done with.

She thought of Aragorn's suggestion. If she married Legolas he could still leave with Frodo and she could join in the fight for Middle Earth with them when she was ready. She could still mourn over the loss is she needed to. She wouldn't be exposed immediately after the battle against Beryl to battle with orcs. Both promises would be fulfilled. There was really no reason in Legolas staying with Serewen. The more she thought of it the more it made sense. Still, was Serewen ready to give her heart to someone else? And would Legolas ever feel for her the way Darien did or would the marriage only be to satisfy her parents and the elves?

**To Be Continued**

Sorry for the late update!


	3. Serewen's Decision

Half Elf Princess--Ch 3 Serewen's Decision 

**I do not own LoTR or SM. This is a challenge from Lady Love.**

Serewen had less than a day to make a choice but she was still unsure. She still loved Darien, didn't she? Serewen turned around and walked back into her room.

"I wonder if I should look into Galadriel's mirror," she said quietly. "Perhaps it will help me make up my mind."

She sighed and started to walk out just in time to meet Galadriel.

"Galadriel!" she said in surprise. "I was just about to go look at your mirror…"

"I thought you would," Galadriel said with a slight smile. "So I have come to collect you."

Serewen joined her side. She told her how making the decision was difficult. As they walked down the steps, neither of them seemed to know that Frodo was following them. Serewen looked sadly inside the empty basin as Galadriel went to fill the ewer with water. When Serewen looked up, she saw Frodo walking down the stone steps.

"Frodo!" she exclaimed. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't," he said. "I saw you two walking."

Galadriel turned to Frodo. "Will you look into the mirror?"

"What will I see?" Frodo inquired.

"Many things," Serewen answered as Galadriel walked to the basin to pour the water in.

"Things that are, things that were," Galadriel explained as she emptied the water into the basin, "and some things…that have not yet come to pass." Once she had finished pouring the water, she backed away and looked at Frodo in a way Serewen could not understand. Serewen looked at Frodo and stepped aside so he can come and peer into the basin alone.

"Do not be frightened," she said softly.

Frodo glanced at her and he placed his hands on either side of the basin. He looked inside closely. After his reflection he saw Legolas, Sam, Pippin and Merry. He saw the Shire in ruin and the hobbits enslaved. Serewen noticed he was starting to become afraid and the weight of the ring began to pull him inside the basin.

"Frodo!" Serewen gasped.

Frodo grabbed the ring and he fell backward. Serewen caught him before he hit the ground.

"Frodo," she said urgently, "what did you see? What happened?"

"The shire," he whispered, "it's destroyed!"

"NO!" Serewen shouted and she looked up at Galadriel. "Is this happening now or will it happen soon?"

"What Frodo saw is also in my mind," she answered. "It is what will come to pass if he should fail."

"But that won't just happen to his home," said Serewen, "It will happen to all of Middle Earth, won't it?"

Galadriel did not answer her. Instead she looked at Frodo and spoke to him telepathically about the breaking fellowship. Serewen looked confused as they continued to communicate telepathically.

"What are you saying to each other?" she demanded. What was it they could not discuss in front of her? She was then surprised to see Frodo open his palm, revealing the One Ring. She gasped.

"The ring!"

"You offer it to me freely," said Galadriel, impressed. She began walking to Frodo with her arm out stretched. Her voice shook slightly. "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this."

"Galadriel, you cannot!" Serewen muttered.

Then suddenly, shockingly, the beauty and fairness of Galadriel seemed to be replaced with something sinister. Serewen screamed and held Frodo close to her.

"In place of a dark lord, you will have a queen!" Galadriel yelled, her voice merged with another's. "Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and despair!"

"No, Galadriel!" Serewen shouted. "You wouldn't!"

Then as suddenly as it came, it went. Galadriel gasped and came back to normal, looking shocked.

"Galadriel?" Serewen asked. "What happened?"

"I pass the test!" Galadriel gasped, a look of relief returning to her face. She turned and closed her eyes. "I will diminish and go into the west and remain Galadriel."

"I cannot do this alone," Frodo whispered.

"You won't be, Frodo," Serewen said softly, looking down at the frightened hobbit.

"You are a ring bearer, Frodo," Galadriel told him. "To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone."

"Galadriel, no," Serewen shook her head. "He cannot go to Mordor all by himself!"

"It is the only way," Galadriel said, holding out her hand to show her ring of power. "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant. And I am its keeper. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will."

Serewen squeezed her hands on Frodo's shoulders. He still looked uneasy. "Then I know what I must do. It's just that…I am afraid to do it."

Galadriel bent down to look into Frodo's eyes. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."

"Destroy the ring, Frodo," she said encouragingly. "You will free Middle Earth. But if you don't…the ring will destroy Middle Earth. Beginning with you."

"I know," Frodo whispered.

"But I have faith in you, Frodo Baggins," she said. "You can do this."

Frodo sighed and walked back up the stairs. Serewen looked at Galadriel. "I think I've made my decision now."

"You haven't looked in the mirror for yourself yet," Galadriel said, gesturing to the basin.

"I did not have to," Serewen said, clenching her fists. "It was enough for me after what Frodo saw. I don't care if he is a ring bearer of power. He is a hobbit. He can't do this by himself. He can't! I will join him in this battle."

"How?"

Serewen sighed. She did not want to say it. But she had to. She could not believe it would come to this. "I will marry Legolas," she said, cringing. "But it won't be for love. It will be for justice. I cannot let what happened to the Moon Kingdom happen to the Shire and the rest of Middle Earth! If I do not marry Legolas I will have to go west but I would rather fight Sauron. He is no better than the Negaverse—trying to take over everything!" Serewen ran up the stairs. "I will go and tell my father."

Galadriel remained standing by the basin, smiling slightly. "Well done, Serewen. You have made the right choice."

--

"Father!" Serewen exclaimed as she ran inside. "I've made my choice."

"You have?" he inquired, taking a few steps toward her.

"Yes," Serewen said. "Aragorn's right…I shall marry Legolas and join the Fellowship as soon as I can. I want to help Frodo in his task. Prepare the ceremony for tomorrow at sunset. Earlier if we can make it and the Fellowship is to leave immediately after."

"Serewen," Haldir began.

"I want this over with," Serewen muttered, striding out of the room.

--

"Serewen has made her decision?" Legolas gasped when Haldir came to see him the next morning. Behind him, Pippin and Merry cried out in glee.

"Did you hear that?" Pippin said to the others.

"Last night," said Haldir.

"Why?" Legolas inquired.

"She didn't say," Haldir replied. "You would have to ask her that. She's inside."

Not wasting a moment, Legolas ran passed him toward the palace. "Serewen!" he called. "Where are you?"

"You shouldn't come looking for me before we're married, Legolas," Serewen muttered as she entered the hall.

Haldir has just come to tell me your decision," he said. "What caused you make your decision so quickly?"

"I went with Galadriel to look in the magical mirror," she said. "It shows us things, the past, the present…even the future. I thought it would help me make my decision."

"And you saw that we were married?" he demanded.

"No," she retorted. "Frodo saw us walking and he followed us. He looked in the mirror instead and saw the destruction of the Shire and the breaking of the fellowship. Galadriel said that it shall happen if he fails the task."

"So…what Frodo saw in the mirror is what caused you to make your decision?"

"Yes, and do not fight me, Legolas," Serewen said coolly. "I am not happy about it. I am doing this for justice, not for love. I want to help Frodo in his task any way I can. After we are married and you leave Lorien, I shall prepare myself to join you soon."

"Serewen, there is no need for you to do this!" he exclaimed.

"I have made my choice!" she shouted. "Now do not speak—I am confused enough as it already is!"

Legolas was quiet for a while. Serewen turned around and walked back to her room. "Now go and get ready. The ceremony will be at sunset."

--

The fellowship was quite happy about the wedding, except for Boromir and Legolas. Legolas was angry about Serewen's decision. He still thought that they should hold off until after the quest. The woods and elves of Lorien made Boromir nervous. He did not like the way Celeborn and Galadriel looked at him when they were around. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Sunset was approaching and it was too late for Serewen to turn back. She stood in silence as Galadriel helped her get ready in a beautiful white gown and arranging flowers around Serewen's golden head. Outside the fellowship and her groom waited for her.

'I hope I'm doing the right thing,' Serewen thought sadly.

"It saddens me your mother could not be here to witness this," said Galadriel as she positioned Serewen in front of a mirror. "But her spirit is with us, Serewen."

Serewen looked absolutely beautiful but she did not feel it on the inside. It was her wedding day and instead of being overjoyed, she was very disappointed. She had to remind herself again and again that she was doing it for Frodo and the well being of Middle Earth. If marrying Legolas would help free Middle Earth and bring peace to the land then she was willing to do it. She tried to remember the love she had for Legolas when she was a child but she was unsure if there was any.

Serewen sighed. "I am ready now."

"Come," said Galadriel and she led her out of the room. Serewen forced to take each step as she followed Galadriel and pushed every memory and thought of Darien and the Moon Kingdom out of her mind.

'Darien is dead. The Moon Kingdom is destroyed. You are marrying Legolas today so you will not lose Middle Earth.'

She came out of the castle and looked at the beautiful surroundings. She always loved how Lorien looked at sunset. The fellowship and the elves stood to one side. As she approached, Merry and Pippin waved at her happily. It was just what Serewen needed to lift her sprits up. She smiled faintly at the hobbits

'Do it for them, Serewen,' she thought, watching Merry and Pippin talking, 'Do it for their home.'

She came closer to the front were Legolas waited. His Elvin garb looked amazing on him and his blond hair waved slightly in the wind. Legolas was a gorgeous elf but he would look better had been wearing a smile. Still, Serewen could not blame him. They were both unhappy about this arrangement and wished it didn't have to happen. When Serewen finally made it to Legolas, they took each other's hands and waited for Celeborn to begin.

'I hope I'm doing the right thing,' both Serewen and Legolas thought.

The ceremony was quiet, except for when Gimli was crying. He seemed rather embarrassed with himself and turned around. Pippin kept leaning next to Merry and asking when they were going to eat. Whenever Boromir caught Celeborn or Galadriel looking at him, he shivered and looked at the ground. Time to time, Aragorn fingered the jewel he received from Arwen. He tried to picture Arwen and himself the place of Serewen and Legolas.

'There is still hope,' he thought. 'There is always hope.'

Serewen tried not to let any of this be a disturbance but she couldn't help but wonder why Boromir acted so nervous. Did he not like the elves? She forced herself to look at her husband to be rather than glancing around. She tried to listen to Celeborn talk. Most of what he was saying was in Elvish. After giving their half-hearted vows, Serewen and Legolas placed the rings on their fingers and waited for Celeborn to continue.

"You may now kiss your bride, Legolas," said Celeborn.

Legolas sighed. Serewen looked at him, wishing to tell him to get it over and done with. Legolas paused for a moment, then he reached his hands to her shoulders and kissed her on the side of the mouth. Neither of them felt a thing and Serewen wished it was Darien she was standing next to instead. As Gimli and the hobbits cheered loudly, Boromir looked nervously around, Aragorn put his arms around the newlyweds.

"Mae carnen!" he said happily. Well done!

"Carnen an gwend," Serewen mumbled. Done for friendship

'What have I done?' Serewen and Legolas both wondered, knowing now that their lives would no longer be the same.

--

The elves brought out food. "Tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth!" called Celeborn, waving the people over. Come, eat and drink of the feast.

Serewen watched the Fellowship eat but was unable to join them. She had lost her appetite, after they had consumed their fill they prepared to leave. Celeborn and the others tried to get Serewen to reconsider and have the fellowship stay another night, but she was adamant that they should leave immediately. The hobbits wished to stay but it was the task of the fellowship to go into Mordor and they could not linger.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," said Celeborn as elves dressed the fellowship in cloaks. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Serewen strapped a cloak around Legolas as other elves did the same for the rest of the fellowship. Serewen tried not to make eye contact with him as she fastened the buckle. Legolas didn't look at her or speak either. When she was done, she stepped to Frodo and gave him a smile.

"Frodo," she whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Good luck. You can do it."

Frodo nodded grimly.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Keep the ring safe. Let no one touch it." She glanced at Borimor and slowly began to realize why Boromir acted so nervous in Galadriel's sight. 'Boromir will try to take the ring…won't he?' she thought, watching Boromir star at the ground. She looked back at Frodo and kept her voice down. "Even one of the fellowship." She straightened up, nodded to him and he nodded back, though he looked nervous and afraid.

"My lady," said Gimli softly. "Before we go—I wonder—if it will be well if I can look at the Silver Crystal?"

Legolas looked at him as if he were about to tell him off. Some of the hobbits seemed wary.

Serewen smiled and approached the dwarf. "I heard many tales of dwarves mining in their caves for gems. I suppose that is how you heard of the Silver Imperium Crystal?"

Gimli nodded. "I always thought it was a story, my lady."

"Why, because you could not find it?" Serewen asked. "Just because you cannot see things, Gimli, does not mean they do not exist. However, I shall show you the crystal as I'm sure it is something every dwarf dreams of. But I ask you not to touch and you may want to shield your eyes…"

The fellowship turned their attention to Serewen as she backed up for them all to see her clearly. She put her hands together, closed her eyes and the silver light began to shine out her fingers. She opened her eyes and pulled her hands apart, showing the crystal. Gimli gazed upon it and his eyes were sparkling. The hobbits were amazed.

"How did she do that?" Pippin wondered aloud.

"The Silver Imperium Crystal," Serewen said proudly. "Is it as you had imagined, Gimli?"

Gimli was silent for a while. "More so, my lady. I thank you."

"Perhaps one day you shall see its power," said Serewen as she closed her palms around it and it disappeared.

Serewen stepped back from the fellowship and stood by her father to watch Galadriel give gifts to the fellowship. She could recognize the look Legolas gave when Galadriel gave him a new bow. Serewen must've made that face when she got her first bow.

"My gift for you, Legolas," said Galadriel, "is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel gave daggers to Merry and Pippin and Serewen smiled, watching their eyes light up at the daggers. The hobbits knew nothing about battle. She could see a look of bravery in Merry's eyes but a look of uneasiness in Pippins. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin." Galadriel explained as the two hobbits unsheathed the daggers. "They have already seen service in war."

Serewen listened closely to what she said to Pippin.

"Do not fear, young Peregrin Took." Galadriel said to the hobbit. "You will find your courage."

Pippin nodded and glanced up, meeting Serewen's eyes. Serewen nodded back and smiled. Pippin smiled back faintly.

Galadriel moved on to Samwise Gamgee. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee," she said, handing him a gorgeous white rope, "Elven rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady," said Sam with a bow as he took his gift. He glanced at the daggers Pippin and Merry held and looked at her. "Have you run out of those, nice, shiny daggers?" he asked hopefully.

Serewen giggled, Galadriel smiled and Sam looked a bit embarrassed as Galadriel moved to Gimli. "And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?"

"Nothing," answered the dwarf simply. "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel laughed and Serewen beamed. She knew the kind of rivalry that existed between elves and dwarves. She was never sure why, especially now that she has met one. They were craftsmen and miners and though they did not have the elegancy of elves, they did have many talents. It seemed so that Gimli was enchanted by the fairness of Galadriel and the elves' territory. Serewen found the little man to be rather humorous.

Gimli groaned and started to turn away to hide his embarrassed face. Then he remembered what he would like to have and turned back again. "Actually, there was one thing," he said to her and quickly muttered to himself. "No, no, I couldn't. Quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

"What is," Galadriel inquired softly, "Gimli, son of Gloin?"

"I-if it w-would not," Gimli stammered, trying to stay calm. "Would not be a problem, my lady—I wish—to have one of your hairs?"

Galadriel paused for a moment. Serewen was taken aback. Out of everything he could've asked the Lady of the Wood, he asked for a hair from her head?

"Stupid," Gimli muttered under his breath, "impossible. Gimli, you've made a fool out of yourself again…"

"Very well," said Galadriel. She reached her hand to her head and combed her hair with her fingers. All watched silently as Galadriel plucked not one hair, but three shiny golden long hairs from her head and placed them in Gimli's hand. Gimli looked down from his gift to Galadriel, beaming. "Thank you, my lady. Thank you."

Galadriel nodded at the dwarf, smiling and moved to Aragorn. She touched the silver pendant around his neck. "I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear. Am meleth dîn, i ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha."

(For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish.)

"Arwen?" Serewen whispered. She had met Arwen once in Rivendell. Now she understood why he gave her the suggestion to marry Legolas and join them later. Aragorn and Arewen were in love and he found that their wedding would give him hope and someday they will also be together. She was supposed to flee but she wanted to stay in Rivendell so she can wait for Aragorn.

"Aníron i e broniatha, ad ae periatham athar i methid en-amar hen. Aníron i e círatha na Valannor." Aragorn said. (I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.)

"That choice is yet before her." Galadriel told him. "You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin. Namárië. Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar.

(Farewell. There is much you have left to do. We will not meet again, Elessar.)

Finally, Galadriel came to the ring bearer. Frodo looked up at her, trying to look brave.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins." She said, handing him a crystal phial. "I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Serewen felt tears sting her eyes as Galadriel kissed Frodo on the forehead. The tears trickled down her cheeks and her heart ached.

As the Fellowship prepared to leave, Serewen approached the four hobbits. She embraced each one and kissed them on the cheek. Pippin moved kind of awkwardly, embarrassed but flattered.

"Farewell, my lady," he said.

"We will be reunited again soon," Serewen said with a smile. "Good luck and please, Pippin, stay out of trouble."

"What?" Pippin gasped.

"You keep an eye on him, Merry," Serewen scolded playfully.

"But he's worse than I am!" said Pippin.

"I am not!" muttered Merry.

Serewen turned to Sam. "You will find a use for the rope someday, Samwise Gamgee. Watch over Frodo…all of you."

"Don't worry, my lady," Sam said proudly. "I won't lose him. I promised Gandalf I wouldn't."

Serewen smiled. "Be careful. You mostly, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo nodded. "I will."

Pippin and Merry crawled into a boat and waited as Celeborn talked with Aragorn. Legolas began tossing supplies in the boat. He took a piece of waybread out of a pack.

"Lembas. Elvish waybread." He said and took a little nibble from a corner. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

The two hobbits nodded at the elf and Legolas went to collect more supplies. Serewen looked at Merry and Pippin.

"You ate more than that, didn't you?" she inquired with a smile.

"Only four," said Pippin, suppressing a burp.

Serewen laughed. After talking with Celeborn, Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship climbed into the boats.

"Le cenithon ned lû thent!" Serewen called as they began to paddle down the river. Navaer!"

(See you later! Farewell!)

The hobbits waved at her and she waved back. "Farewell, my lady!"

"Goodbye!" she cried, running across the riverbank. She had just made some new friends and already they were taken away from her. "Frodo! Merry! Pippin! Sam! Goodbye, my friends!"

"Goodbye!" Pippin and Merry exclaimed.

Legolas looked up and turned his gaze to Serewen. Serewen stopped running when she caught his eyes and pulled her arm down. She sighed.

"No i Melain na le, Legolas," she whispered.

(May the Valor be with you, Legolas.)

"Navaer, Serewen," he said as he looked away.

"Naveer," said Serewen.

Galadriel approached Serewen and glanced at her. "Serewen?"

"I worry for them, Galadriel," Serewen admitted, watching the fellowship go downstream. "I'm afraid for Frodo. They have already lost Gandalf and Boromir will try to take the ring from him, won't he?"

"Yes," said Galadriel. "He will be all right. The rest will remain true."

"But what…what if the fellowship breaks?" she asked, looking up at her.

"Frodo will have to continue on his own," said Galadriel. "He must believe in himself."

"It was good of you to give gifts to the fellowship before they left," said Serewen. "The light of Eärendil for Frodo—Merry and Pippins daggers—I wish I could have given them something."

"My dear Serewen," said Galadriel with a smile. "You already have."

"I have?" she asked uncertainly. "What did I give them?"

"Hope," Galadriel replied.

Serewen pressed her lips together and looked at the fellowship as they disappeared out of sight. Perhaps she did give them hope, but will they remain hopeful until the end?

To Be Continued 

**So sorry for the late update! This story's kinda hard to write.**


	4. Past Memories and Future Glimpses

Samantha: Yeah, Serewen will remember her past with Legolas. There will be plenty of flashbacks here. Don't worry. Serewen will let go of Darien and feel for Legolas. She does like Legolas, really she does. She's just mad about the timing and thinks she didn't have enough time to grieve over Darien. She's worried that she's ruining his memory and stuff. But through her memories, she remembers the childlike love she always had for Legolas and sees the difference between Darien and Legolas. Darien didn't like the idea of Serewen fighting—but Legolas doesn't really care. He supports it and deep down, he loves her too. When they meet again, they will have a chance to talk. Well, right after the battle of Helms Deep actually because it's hard to talk about those sort of things when you're kicking orc butt! 

Newfie Child: Yes, Serewen will use the crystal at the battle of Helms Deep. King Theodean will be shocked that a young girl saved his people! And there will be a dramatic ending…sort of. Pretty much the same at RoTK but Serewen will help a lot.

Serenity77: Oh yeah, Legolas and Serewen will totally fall in love! There will be an uber fluffy romantic ending!

--

I do not own LoTR or Sailor Moon 

--

Half Elf Princess 4—Past Memories and Future Glimpses 

The Fellowship took a moment to camp next to the riverbank. Boromir was watching the water and talking to Aragorn.

"It's Gollum," Boromir said, "He's following us! We must move quickly."

"I know," Aragorn replied. "We'll rest a while here but I will keep watch. He can't kill us all." He turned and walked over to Legolas, patting him on the shoulder.

"You have been quiet," he said softly. "Something you want to tell us?"

"Was it really worth it, Aragorn?" Legolas inquired. "Marrying Serewen at this time?"

"I think so."

"I remember when we met," Legolas said, sitting down on the earth. "Only a child. Came with my father to speak with Celeborn. Serewen was playing and she ran inside to show him some flowers and then she stopped when she saw me."

The hobbits and the dwarf turned to listen him tell the tale as Boromir continued to keep watch.

"What did she say?" Sam inquired.

"Nothing at first," replied Legolas. "Just stood there a while. Celeborn asked if there was something she needed. She asked who we were. So we told her. She asked if she could stay with us when we talked." Legolas laughed. "I don't think she understood anything we talked about. She was still learning Elvish."

--

Young Serewen followed Celeborn and the Mirkwood elves around. She was surprised that Celeborn allowed her to accompany them but Celeborn—like the rest of the elves in Lorien—were very fond of the girl.

"This is Haldir's child?" Legolas' father inquired.

"Yes," Celeborn replied. "Her mother is the queen of the moon kingdom."

As they talked business, Serewen kept looking at Legolas. A few times he would look at smile at her and when she caught his eyes, she gasped, blushed and looked at the ground. Nervously, she took Celeborn's hand. He looked down at her lovingly and continued speaking with the elves. There was a pause in their conversation and she looked innocently up at the man she thought of as her grandfather. (We have no idea how old Celeborn is but since Serewen already has 2 uncles and Celeborn is the lord of the wood, he most likely would be a grandfather figure for her. Perhaps Haldir _is _Celeborn's son.)

"My lord?" she said softly. "How long will--will they be staying?"

"We will leave in an hour," said the lord of Mirkwood.

Seeing the frown appear on Serewen's face, Legolas said quickly, "let's stay for a day. Perhaps two."

"What?" he turned to his son.

"It is not often we come to Lorien," Legolas told him. "I like it here and I've haven't met—Serewen—is it?" he looked at Serewen and she nodded shyly. He looked back to his father. "We do not need to rush back to Mirkwood."

"I will speak with Celeborn about it," he said. "Leave us!"

Celeborn looked at Serewen. "Serewen, why don't you show Legolas around?"

"My Lord?" she inquired, her eyes widening. "I--,"

"Go on," he urged, letting go of her hand, pushing her to Legolas. Legolas smiled at her, outstretched her hand and she nervously took it.

"This way, Lord Legolas," she whispered, blushing as they walked out of the palace and into the wood.

She was quiet for a while so Legolas probed a little about her child hood. She came out of her shell and told him how much she loved it in Lorien and showed him all her favorite places to play and run around.

When they returned, she was very happy to hear that the Mirkwood elves would be staying one more day. After giving a hug to Celeborn, Serewen grinned broadly and turned to Legolas. "You may have this." She looked at the flowers she still had in her hand and held them out to Legolas. Legolas bent down, took the flowers and kissed her crescent moon birthmark

"Hantanyel." (I thank thee.)

Serewen looked up at him and touched her head. She wished to be older. She heard her mother calling for her while she tried to think of something to say. Why didn't the elves teach her more Elvish?

"Serewen, time for bed!" Serenity called, standing next to Haldir.

Serewen blinked and turned her head. "Yes, Mama." She ran to her mother and she picked her up. Serewen looked to her father.

"Papa, how do elves say goodnight?" she inquired.

"Á lorë vandë!" he replied softly. "Means 'sleep well.'"

Serewen looked back at Legolas and waved. "Á lorë vandë, Legolas!"

"Á lorë vandë!" Legolas called back. "See you in the morning, Serewen."

--

"She sounds so adorable," said Gimli, "so innocent…just as the dwarves always said she would be."

"I know," said Legolas, lifting his head back and looking at the stars.

"Are you fond of her at all?" he inquired.

"What?" he demanded.

"Well, do you love her?" Pippin asked. "The wedding was pretty quick. I wasn't sure if was going to happen."

Legolas sighed. "Yes, I was fond of Serewen. I still am. That is why I promised to marry her one-day. I just didn't think it would come at this time."

"You did the right thing, Legolas," Aragorn told the elf. "This will be good for both of you."

"We will need to talk once we see each other again," Legolas said. "Much has changed. She loved someone on the moon but he died in the battle. I wonder if she will allow herself to love again."

"Give it time, Legolas," Aragorn said softly, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Take some rest."

--

When the Fellowship left, Serewen took her training very seriously. She hardly even slept. She listened to every small detail her father and uncles told her. She practiced with the bow and the spear and the sword. She wanted to master every weapon she could get her hands on. Her father began to worry that she was pushing herself too hard.

"Serewen, take a rest," he told her. "You'll strain yourself."

"I'll be fine," Serewen muttered, taking an arrow and arching her back. She was trying to make the arrow go over a tree but it kept hitting it at the top. She let go of her arrow and it barely skimmed the treetop. "This is more difficult than Rumil said."

"Take a step back," Orophin said. "You'll have more range."

Serewen groaned and stepped back. She tried again and her arrow flew over the tree.

"Rumil, when will I have to do this?" Serewen asked her uncle.

"When there is something blocking you from your enemy." He replied.

"It is easier for me to know what I'm shooting at," Serewen frowned.

"Serewen, you have been training for five days straight." Haldir said, coming closer. "You haven't been sleeping or eating."

"I take a bite of Lembas when I train," Serena said offhandedly. "And how can I sleep when The Fellowship could be attacked by a horde of orcs at any moment?"

"Serewen, your father is right," Rumil said. "We've trained for ten hours today. You can go and rest."

"No, just a little longer!" she protested. "I've only just started to get this."

"We can resume tomorrow," Orophin told her. "Your muscles are tired."

She sighed and handed her bow to Orophin. "Very well. Goodnight."

"Á lorë vandë," Haldir said to her retreating back.

But Serewen did not go to bed. As tired as she was, she was too worried about The Fellowship. She knew with two humans' swords, a dwarf's axe, an elves bow and two hobbits' daggers that they'd be all right but withouth Gandalf's magic, their safety wasn't really guaranteed. Even when Gandalf _was _with them, they were still in danger. Serewen walked over to Galadriel's mirror. When Serewen was not training herself, she would be looking in the water trying to see if they were all right. Instead, the mirror only showed her when she met Legolas. She remembered how she was a stupid little girl that fancied on one of the elves. Serewen couldn't understand why she had sobbed when Legolas had to leave.

Serewen picked up the ewer, filled it with water and poured it into the basin. She focused her thoughts on the Fellowship, on Aragorn, on Frodo, on Boromir. Were they all right? After emptying the ewer, she waited for an image to appear on the water. She put her elbows beside the basin, cupping her chin her hands. A blurry, rippling picture showed and Serewen peered closer. She did not see the Fellowship, though she did one member.

"Legolas!" she muttered.

Serewen saw another memory, one she had forgotten. Legolas had her in his arms and carrying her around on his hip. She was laughing and pointing at things. When Legolas commented on whatever it was, Serewen put her arms tighter around his neck, cuddled up closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Legolas smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Serewen groaned and hit the water. "Why is the mirror showing me my past with Legolas? I already _knew _that happened!"

"Looking in the mirror again, Serewen?" said a familiar voice.

Serewen gasped and looked up to see Galadriel standing at the foot of the stairs. "Galadriel!"

Galadriel smiled and walked closer to her. "What did you see this time?"

"Nothing different than before," Serewen answered, eyeing the water. The image of her child self and Legolas rippled upon it.

"You and Legolas?"

"Yes." Serewen frowned, "I'm trying to see The Fellowship but it's showing me my past with Legolas."

"Sometimes the mirror doesn't show you want you want to see," Galadriel said.

"I know."

"You look tired, Serewen," Galadriel told her as she came closer. She put her hand on her shoulder. "Have you been training all day?"

"Yes."

"Do not strain yourself," Galadriel ordered. "Go and get some rest."

Serewen sighed. "I suppose I should." She said goodnight to Galadriel and went to her bed. Sleep was easier this time as her muscles so heavy and sore. She drifted off to sleep and dreamed many dreams about Legolas.

**_Dream_**

Serewen was sitting outside watching Legolas work with is bow. Above all elves-- she was amazed with his skill—next to her father of course. She hoped one day she could see Legolas in battle. Perhaps even fight along side with him.

"Legolas," she said, "Do you think I can become as good as you one day?"

Legolas brought down his bow and smiled. "Yes, if you practice enough. Do you have a bow?"

"Yes," Serewen replied. "My uncles gave it to me."

"Go and get it," he told her. "I will show you a few things."

"You will?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Of course," he said. "Hurry now."

Serewen smiled, ran up to him, pulled down his arm so he could crouch down to her level. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She turned around, ran to her room, grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows. Within moments, she returned. He put down his bow and called her to him. Grinning, she hurried to his side and he bent down.

"Hold it like this," he said, holding her hand over hers where she held the bow. She took in a deep breath. He always smelt so good. She tried to concentrate on what he was showing her. "Keep it tight."

"All right," Serewen whispered.

He picked up an arrow and put it in her small little hand. He explained how she should hold it back with her fingers.

"Now, Serewen," he said, "we will let go on three. One…two…"

"Three!" Serewen and Legolas said together and they let go of the arrow. Her arrow flew to the middle of the target. Serewen gasped and turned to Legolas.

"We did it!" she shouted. "Oh, Legolas!" she threw her arms around him, knocking him off balance. He gasped in surprise. Serewen gazed at his face.

'If only I were older,' she thought sadly. 'Maybe Legolas and I could be like Mama and Papa…'

Legolas sensed she was thinking something deep. "What is it, Serewen?" he asked.

Serewen sighed. "Nothing, Legolas," she lied.

Though he knew she was lying, he didn't say anything. He reached his hand to head and patted it gently.

"Can you show me something else?" Serewen inquired.

He nodded and stood up. "You know the bow is to attack enemies from far away?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what to do if some are close?"

"Use a dagger?" Serewen guessed.

"Yes, you can do that," Legolas said, "That is why it is always good to keep a blade on you. Let me show you something." He picked up his bow and an arrow. "Imagine we are surrounded by orcs. There is one too close but there is one right behind it. Do you know what an orc is?"

She nodded, "I've read about them. They look really ugly."

"They smell too," Legolas smirked. "I can use my arrow as a weapon too." He jabbed his arrow in the air, imagining that he stabbed an orc in the neck, "I can get the one in front and use the same arrow to shoot the one behind him..."

He pulled back his arrow and let it fly.

"Then what?" Serewen inquired.

"Well, you can insult them and keep fighting!" he laughed. "Bada mibo orch."

"What's that?"

"Means 'go kiss an orc!'" he explained and Serewen laughed.

"Just don't tell your mother I taught you that," he said softly. "Now, you try."

Serewen nodded and pulled an arrow out of her quiver and loaded it to her bow. "Like this?"

"Yes, now say something brave," he informed.

"Like what?"

"Gurth a chyth-in-edhi!" he shouted. "It means, 'death to the foes of the elves.' Try it, Serewen."

Serewen made a few movements with her mouth to try to make the wording right. She cleared her throat and tried to say the phrase in elvish, though it was quite difficult. "Gurf a kinnth—in—edhhee!"

AN: I really don't know how that is pronounced but I'm taking a guess. I found the phrases on a website with some Elvish phrases but I can't find a sound file for it.

Legolas laughed at her attempt and she shot the arrow. He clapped.

"Very good, Serewen."

He showed her more techniques with the bow and told her a few insults and war phrases in Elvish. After a couple hours, Legolas said they had enough for one day. Serewen turned to him.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"I hope one day we can fight in a battle together," Serewen said. "Do you think that's possible?"

Legolas looked down at her and hesitated. She was quite young but he didn't want to tell her no. He would like to see the skills he just taught her put to real use. He smiled.

"Of course, Serewen," he told her. "Some day we might."

Serewen put her arms around his waist and he patted her head. She pulled his arm down again so she could kiss him on the cheek. Picking up her bow and quiver, she said goodbye to Legolas and ran back home.

End Dream 

Serewen groaned and woke up. She put a hand to her head. She was still dreaming of Legolas. She didn't have time to reminisce about their past, even though they did have some good times together. She got out of bed, wincing. Her muscles still felt heavy and sore.

"No," she muttered, "I can't have this happen. I need to train!"

She decided a bath might help her muscles relax so she took some clean clothes and filled the bath. Some of the female elves helped her wash, as it was difficult for her to even lift her arm.

"Perhaps you shouldn't train yourself today, my lady," said one of the elves.

"But I must," Serewen insisted. "I have to practice every day."

"My lady, how can lift a sword when you cannot even raise your arm?"

Serewen sighed. "I suppose I can only train for an hour today."

Serewen felt better from her bath but her muscles still felt like lead. Before going to train, she decided to go and see the mirror again. Perhaps the mirror would finally show her the Fellowship. Using both hands to dip the ewer into the water, she focused her thoughts on her new friends. Serewen poured the water into the basin, put the ewer down and peered into the water.

"Please," she begged, "show me the fellowship. Are they all right?"

The water rippled for a while. Serewen leaned in closer, waiting for something to come upon the water. Then she saw a familiar face—a member of the Fellowship. She was relieved to see it wasn't Legolas. She saw enough of him in her dreams. This time she saw the future king of Gondor, Aragorn.

"Aragorn," she whispered.

She waited for the water to show her something else but it continued to focus on Aragorn. He was wearing a crown and he was wearing the finest clothes she saw on any man before. He was with Arwen. Serewen breathed.

"Arwen!" she felt tears form in her eyes as she looked at the couple walking hand in hand. They looked so happy together. Serewen focused on Arwen and saw that she was with child. In an instant, the image changed and now the couple was walking with a child between them. He gazed at his elf mother and human father. He was wearing Arwen's jewel.

"A child…a half-elf child…like me," Serewen murmured. Serewen turned her eyes away and let the tears fall. "I just saw Aragon's future…."

Serewen trained for an hour after seeing Aragorn's future and came back to look in the mirror again. She saw the Hobbits' past in their quite life at the Shire. Pippin and Merry were causing mischief and having fun. Frodo was reading and speaking with his uncle Bilbo. Sam was planting flowers in a garden. Serewen smiled. They had no idea what laid in front of them. Now they were off somewhere. What would their life be like once they returned to the Shire?

Serewen turned around and went back to training. Realizing she had been working herself too hard, she spaced out her training schedule. She would train for one to two hours, take a break and look in the mirror and then return working with Elven weapons. When her muscles were too sore, she worked with the Moon Crystal. She knew she would have to use it so she had to become familiar with it.

Serewen saw the past and future of all the fellowship but she saw no future for Boromir. Was he going to lose his life sometime during the quest?

--

As Serewen's muscles were gaining strength, she learned to fight unarmed so she wouldn't strain herself with a heavy bow or sword. She stood in the middle of the forest, concentrating on her movements as she took each breath. As she stretched forth her arms, she thought back to the times she would practice hand-to-hand combat with her sailor soldiers—mostly Sailor Jupiter.

**_Flashback_**

Sailor Jupiter and Princess Serewen stood five feet apart, facing each other. "Are you sure about this, your highness?" Sailor Jupiter inquired.

"Yes," said Serewen firmly.

"Many do not like to see you in battle," Sailor Mercury reminded as the other three scouts stood on the side to watch.

"This is merely sparing," Serewen told her.

"I see," Sailor Jupiter said. "Well, I suppose it will be good to have a different sparing partner."

"Oh?" demanded Sailor Venus. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Sailor Jupiter said quickly. "Now, Princess, come at me with a punch. I will show you how to do a block."

Serewen approached Sailor Jupiter with her fist and Sailor Jupiter grabbed her by the wrist. Sailor Jupiter stepped backward, leaning into the princess and flung her over her head while being careful not to break the moon princess' back. Serewen laughed.

"Very good, Sailor Jupiter," she said, "but I do not think I have as much upper body strength as you to do that—especially if my opponent was an orc."

The strong sailor soldier blushed. "Oh, of course. Here, let me show you something else."

Serewen went after her with another punch and Sailor Jupiter instructed how to do a drop sweep instead. After showing the moon princess how to block hits and give kicks and punches, Serewen thanked her and they resumed the next day.

**_End Flashback_**

"Jupiter," Serewen whispered, wiping the sweat from her brow. "I wish you were here. Sailor scouts…if you were to come to Middle Earth and join me."

Serewen sighed and shook her head. What was the point of dwelling over the past? Her scouts did their best. Serewen did what she could to save the moon kingdom. Serewen jumped and did a kick, landing quite awkwardly. She grunted and hit a tree.

"Blast," she said. "My progress is too slow."

Serewen turned and made movements with her arms, concentrating on her speed and momentum. It would be a lot easier if she had a target or a sparing partner. She felt a hand on her shoulder and out of shock; she let out a yell, grabbed the person's arm and swung him over her shoulder. She was shocked to see she had just thrown the Lord of the Wood onto the ground—especially since she didn't know she had the strength.

"Lord Celeborn!" she exclaimed, helping him to his feet. "I am so sorry! Forgive me—I—"

"Ú-moe edaved, Serewen," he said softly. "I did not mean to startle you. I see your skills are improving."

Translation: it is not necessary to forgive

"They are?"

"Yes."

"Why, thank you, my lord."

"How do you feel?" he inquired. "Are you tired?"

She sighed. "Yes, well, my muscles do feel tired. I suppose I have to wait for them to become stronger. What can you tell me of The Fellowship? Can I go with them? I fear they are in need."

"it seems you are not ready to join them as of yet, Serewen," he told her. "When your muscles heal we have to make you a suit of armor and new weapons. But do not worry. They can hold out until you join them."

Serewen nodded. "I just worry—that is all."

"Do you feel you have grieved over the Moon Kingdom enough?" he asked.

"It is still a fresh wound, my lord," she told him. "It was my home for a long time. Much history in that place. So many friends I have lost."

"Your mother didn't speak of it much," he said.

"I know," Serewen said. "It took time for us both to adapt to living to the Moon Kingdom. There were so many changes. But here…I am aloud to fight for what I believe in. They looked down on the Princess fighting."

"We will not stop you from fighting for Middle Earth, Serewen," Celeborn said. "It may take us all to win the wall against Sauron."

Serewen nodded. "Yes. I am sorry, my lord. But I am feeling tired."

"Of course," he said. "Go and take some rest."

--

Serewen practiced with all her weapons—her crystal—her bow—even her hands and feet. The time was drawing near for her to join the fellowship. They would need her assistance soon. She was unaware who would need her the most. As she picked up a sword and sparred with her uncle Rumil, her mind went back to the days of the Moon Kingdom.

**_Flashback_**

Sailor Venus was perhaps the best swordfighter on the moon and to add to her skills she was the keeper of the Holy Blade. It was a powerful crystal sword. Sometimes Serewen and Sailor Venus would swordfight together. Serewen was good, but nearly as good as Sailor Venus.

"Princess," Sailor Venus began, bringing down her sword. "You have been improving."

"Thank you, Sailor Venus," said Serewen. "But it seems the sword just is not my type of weapon." She turned the sword around and looked at it. "I just cannot weild it the same way as you."

"Princess, you hold the moon crystal!" Sailor Venus exclaimed, trying not to laugh. "It is the strongest weapon on the moon—perhaps even the whole universe!"

"No, my mother does," Serewen corrected. "I cannot hold it yet."

"But you will soon," Sailor Venus said. "You don't need Sailor Jupiter to show you hand-to-hand combat—or me to show you how to use a sword—you have the Crystal."

"Using the Moon Crystal is dangerous, Sailor Venus," Serewen insisted. "If I use too much power it can kill me. I want to really fight, in a battle with my bow, or sword, or a staff. The Crystal should not be used unless it is needed."

"Your mother will show you how to use it," Sailor Venus said, putting her hand on the princess' shoulder. "So it will not drain all your energy."

Serewen sighed and looked at her sword. She knew the Moon Crystal was going to be handed down to her as well as the crown and throne. She knew it was her birthright. But holding a crystal with a wand in a battle wasn't just the same as a sword, or a spear, or an ax. She wanted to fight like the elves did. Would she ever get her chance?

**_End Flashback_**

Serewen stopped and looked at her sword. Her uncle Rumil brought down his sword.

"Something wrong, Serewen?" he inquired.

"I am not good with a blade, am I, Uncle?" she asked, still staring at her sword.

"Of course you are," he told her, "you have improved. Did you not say you practiced with a sword in the Moon Kingdom?"

"Sometimes, with Sailor Venus," Serewen sighed, glancing up to her uncle. "She was the leader of my sailor soldiers back on the moon. Sailor Venus was a very good sword fighter. She owned the Holy Blade—but it was broken in the battle—and she died with the others."

"Serewen," Rumil whispered.

"She said I didn't have to worry about using a sword," she said tearfully, "I had the crystal. It could protect us—but it didn't when Queen Beryl attacked, did it? It stopped Beryl but in the end my home was ruined and I don't know how to use the Crystal! What if the Silver Crystal is the only hope for Middle Earth?" she demanded.

"We will find a way, Serewen," he said softly.

"Mother did not teach me how to use the crystal enough," Serewen said sadly, "I have been trying to practice with it but I cannot harness its power."

"I'm afraid we cannot help you with that," Rumil said.

"I know," Serewen sniffed, "I am sorry. I must remain strong and learn with the weapons the elves know."

Rumil nodded and Serewen glanced back at her sword. "Shall we resume?" he inquired.

"Uncle Rumil," she said, "Sailor Venus was the best sword fighter I knew and I want her to remain that way in my memory. I cannot use a sword. I am afraid I am not good with a blade."

"Serewen…" he began.

"I think long ranged weapons suit me more," she added quickly with a smile. "Do you think so? Father does. Yes, it seems I can only master weapons from a distance—the spear—the bow—even the Moon Crystal."

Rumil sighed and nodded. "Yes, you do show much skill with the bow and polearms. We will practice with them."

"Thank you, Uncle."

--

Serewen practiced hard with the bow and the spear as her main weapons. Fearing that the crystal may be the only hope for Middle Earth, she worked on it for hours and hours. She tried hard to remember what her mother told her and focused on its power. But never having to use it herself on the moon kingdom she wasn't coming anywhere close.

She sighed and decided to try something different. Galadriel's water basin would only show her the past and future of The Fellowship but she had no idea what was happening to them at the given moment. Could she perhaps use the Moon Crystal to show them to her?

Believing it was worth a try, she closed her eyes and focused on The Fellowship for a while. She remembered what she saw in their past and future. She remembered their woes and joys from their history and what awaited them. She thought of their laughs and smiles. She could almost hear Pippin and Merry laughing, each with a pint of ale in their small hobbit hands. Serewen smiled and opened her eyes, holding the crystal out in front of her.

"Moon Crystal, I demand that you show me The Fellowship of the Ring," she said. "Where are they now?"

The crystal glowed but did not show her a thing. She thought for a moment tried again. The crystal still did not show her the fellowship. Believing she had not mastered the crystal enough, she decided to go through the fellowship one at a time.

"Moon Crystal, show me Frodo Baggins, the ring bearer," she said and the crystal hesitated. Then she saw the ring project a silver light and fan out in front of her. In the center of the light, she saw the ring of power side to side on a chain. She saw the chest of Frodo and his face. He was walking and talking to someone. She couldn't hear their words.

"It seems that Frodo is all right," she whispered, studying his face.

"Show me Samwise Gamgee," Serewen commanded.

The image of Frodo disappeared by the silver light remained. Sam's face came into view. He looked to be all right as well. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the crystal.

"Merry Brandybuck," she whispered.

She did not expect to see an unconscious Merry with a cut on the side of his head. She gasped.

"Oh, Merry!" she exclaimed and she put her hand to the picture, but her hand went right through the light. "Merry, what happened?"

Merry's head was bobbing up and down. His arms were in front of him. Someone must be carrying him on its back. But what?

She looked at Merry's face for a while, hoping that he would wake up. She sighed.

"Peregrin Took," she said to the crystal.

The vision of the unconscious Merry closed and Pippin took his place. He was also bouncing in the air but unlike Merry he was awake. Pippin did not look as lively as she remembered. He looked frightened out of his wits. He was looking around and muttering something. If only she could _hear _them too!

"Pippin, Merry," she frowned. Were they captured? Who took them? Where were they taking them?

Serewen swallowed and looked at her crystal. There were more members of The Fellowship she had to check on.

"Show me Boromir."

The image of Pippin disappeared but Boromir did not come. The silver light only flashed.

"Boromir!" she said clearly.

Nothing. Serewen bit her lip. He must've already tried to take the ring. Did the Fellowship catch him and command him to leave? Did they end up in a fight and had to kill Boromir? A wave of guilt swept over her as she thought about his miserable stay here. Why didn't she try to talk to him? Perhaps she oculd've talked him out of trying to take the ring.

Serewen forced these thoughts to the side. There were still three members she had to check on.

"Show me Gimli."

A tired-looking Gimli appeared in the silver light. The dwarf looked like he was running as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Aragorn."

Aragorn was also running, looking determined. He glanced down at something in his hand. It was one of the brooches from the Lorien cloaks. Serewen's heart sank. Who did it belong to? Was it ripped off in a battle?

"Legolas," she said.

Her husband's face appeared in the silver light. He was speaking and gazing out to somewhere.

Serewen thought for a moment. He couldn't be alone. Were the dwarf, elf and ranger following the two hobbits? Were they going to try and save them? Serewen felt a flicker of hope inside her heart.

"Please, Legolas," she whispered, "You must save them!"

--

The Fellowship had their minds on Serewen during their times of separation. Frodo remembered her words advice as he and Sam followed Gollum—or Smeagol—to the Black Gate.

_"Why did the ring have to come to me?" _

_"To test your faith and courage, Frodo Baggins. I have faith in you."_

Frodo sighed and looked at the ring, careful enough so that neither Gollum nor Sam could see it. Why was it that Serewen had such faith in him when he didn't? Did the rest of the fellowship have faith in him? He remembered the hungry, angry look in Boromir's eyes when he tried to take the ring from him. What happened to Boromir when Frodo took off? What about the rest of The Fellowship? Where were they? Did Merry and Pippin return to the Shire? Was Serewen _really _going to join them? But how could she if they were separated from one another? Frodo felt so alone without The Fellowship. They were traveling together for such a short time. Then he suddenly remembered something else Serewen told him.

"You are not alone, no matter how much you think you are." 

He stopped and turned back. He thought for sure he heard her voice.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam inquired, glancing behind him.

"Did you hear that, Sam?" he asked, skimming the grounds around them.

"Hear what?" Sam walked to the Ring Bearer.

"Someone talking…it sounded like Serewen."

"No," Sam answered. "I didn't."

"I was just remembering something she said," Frodo whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed. He didn't really hear her voice. She would have said something different if she had come to them. "I've been thinking of her lately."

"Me too," agreed Sam.

"She will be joining us soon, won't she?" Frodo inquired.

"Of course she will," Sam smiled, shaking his shoulder. "She just has to train some before she leaves."

"We didn't get any training, Sam," Frodo groaned. "We haven't any idea what we are doing."

"It will be all right, Mr. Frodo," Sam insisted.

"She said something to me," Frodo said. "She said I wouldn't be alone."

"And she's right," Sam smiled. "You are not alone. I'm going to be with you and I'm sure the others are doing what they can."

"Hurry, hobbitses!" Gollum called and the hobbits turned back around. Gollum crawled toward them, waving them onward. "We must keep moving. It is not good to linger here—keep moving—yes—yes…."

"Yes, Smeagol," said Frodo and the two hobbits followed their unlikely guide.

--

Because Serewen favored long-ranged weapons the elves made her a special bow made out of silver with beautiful markings. For when she ran out of arrows or she needed something for close range, she had a double-ended spear with the spearheads shaped like crescent moons. Her spear was just perfect for both slicing and piercing and she could shorten it so that she could carry it onto her back. Serewen no longer felt the need to wear her hair as she did on the moon so she cut it to mid-back and plaited it to a single braid. They made her armor made out of chain mail with a half cape like her father's.

As Serewen practiced with her weapons, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel approached them with her father. "We have received word from Elrond of Rivendell." Lord Celeborn said.

"Yes?" Serewen inquired.

"The people of Rohan are leaving for Helms deep," he continued. "Legolas, Merry and Gimli are with them. Saruman will send an army of ten thousand Uruk-hai to destroy them."

"Ten thousand?" she gasped. "But...Rohan is so small! They don't stand a chance!"

"There was an alliance that existed with both men and elves," said Haldir, "we may go and honor that alliance. You do not have to come if--,"

"What do you mean I do not have to go?" Serewen demanded. "Of course I do! Father, I have already lost the Moon Kingdom and I am not going to let Saruman, or Sauron or a bunch of smelly orcs take my new home away from me!"

Haldir paused and nodded. "I didn't think you would stay behind, Serewen. We must leave quickly. Rohan needs our help."

Serewen hugged Galadriel and Celeborn goodbye and they wished her luck.

As soon as the elves were suited in armor and got their weapons, Haldir lead the army of elves to aid King Theoden's army. Serewen thought about the three fellowship members she would soon see again.

"Legolas—Aragorn—Gimli," she whispered as she marched beside her father, "I am coming. Hold on."

--

Treebeard carried Pippin and Merry through Fangorn forest. Pippin noticed smoke in the air.

"Look, there's smoke from the south," he said.

"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days," Treebeard groaned.

"Isengard?" Merry inquired.

"There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods," Treebeard continued. "But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things."

The two hobbits climbed to the top of Treebeard anc gazed around. Outside the forest they saw thousands of orcs.

"What is it?" Pippin asked.

"Saruman's army," Merry answered regretfully. "The war has started."

Pippin sighed. "Now would be a good time for Serewen to come and help."

"She will, Pippin," said Merry. "She promised us."

--

Legolas doubted that the people of Rohan would survive. He had just argued with Aragorn about it. King Theodean refused to call for aid, believing that no one would come. The people of Rohan were terrified—the children, the women and even the men. They were so outnumbered that some of the young boys had to join in the battle, much to their mothers' dismay.

"I wonder if Serewen will be joining us soon with that crystal of hers," said Gimli. "Now would be a good time. Wouldn't you say, Legolas?"

Legolas looked at the dwarf and sighed. "Perhaps, but I doubt I would like her to see this."

"Shouldn't be anything worse than what she's already seen," Gimli said simply.

"I suppose you're right," Legolas sighed. "I shouldn't have lost my temper at Aragorn."

"What?" Gimli demanded. "You were only saying what you believed would happen and it still might. But if we die, then we die worth fighting for something."

Legolas smiled and nodded. "Come, we have to put on some armor."

"Armor? What armor do they have fit for a dwarf here?"

As the elf and dwarf gathered more weapons and applied armor to themselves, Legolas saw Aragorn arming himself. Legolas walked over to him and handed him his sword.

"We have trusted you this far," Legolas said, "you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Ú-moe edaved, Legolas."

(There is nothing to forgive.)

Gimli walked out trying to get his chain mail situated. "By the time I get this atrocity.." he grumbled and the chain mail fell to the floor. "It's a bit too tight around the chest."

The ranger and the elf nodded and they heard a horn. Legolas turned his head to the sound.

"That is no orc horn."

"Send for the King!" exclaimed a soldier. "Open the gates!"

The people of Rohan were astonished yet gladdened to see an army of elves coming htrough the gates. Serewen looked around, wondering where her new friends and husband might be. During the long walk to Helms Deep, she took the time to think about her behavior on their wedding day and realized she should have acted differently. She remembered the many times when Darien frowned on her many attempts to fight in battles or even spar with her sailor soldiers. Legolas was different. He didn't just allow her to fight, he taught her how! And now, her child dream of fighting beside Legolas was just about to come true.

King Theoden rushed out to the elves. Haldir bowed in greeting.

"How is this possible?" the King wondered.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Haldir explained. "An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ran out of the keep and Serewen grinned. From what they looked, they seemed to be well.

"Mae govannen, Haldir!" Aragorn exclaimed.

(Welcome, Haldir!)

Haldir reached out his hand for Aragorn but to his surprise, the ranger embraced him. Serewen giggled at her father's surprise and Aragorn's enthusiasm. She had to agree with him. It was good to see her friends again and to help the Rohans fight.

"You are most welcome," said Aragorn and he looked up to see Serewen smiling. "Serewen?"

"What about me?" she inquired playfully. "Aren't you glad to see me too?"

Aragorn stepped to the girl and hugged her as well. Serewen laughed.

"Herinya," he said, "Le hannon a tholel"

(My lady. Thank you for coming.)

"Carnen an gwend," Serewen said as they parted. "It is good to see you again, Aragorn."

(Done for friendship.)

After hugging her father, Legolas turned to Serewen. Serewen felt slightly nervous and wasn't sure what to say. She was relieved when he spoke.

"Gimli was just saying this would be a good time for you to come," he told her, nodding to the dwarf. Gimli bounced forward, looking pleased.

"Why, I did, didn't I?" he laughed. "Welcome, my lady."

"Thank you," Serewen said to Gimli and she glanced to Legolas. "Legolas—I must apologize for my behavior when you came to Lorien. I am sorry." She frowned and looked at th ground

Legolas smiled and lifted her chin up. "Ú-moe edaved, Serewen. I could have acted better myself."

(There is nothing to forgive, Serewen.)

Serewen smiled back and nodded. "Hannad."

(Thanks!)

"I remembered a time when you were little," Legolas said softly, "you asked if it would be possible we be in battle together."

"You remember?" she inquired, her heart skipping a beat.

"My mind reflected on our past after we left Lorien," he admitted.

"Mine too," she said, feeling heat come to her cheeks.

"A battle is upon us," Legolas said, "and here we are. Are yu ready to fight, Serewen?"

Serewen grinned widely. "I have been ready, Legolas. For so long…"

"You brought a woman with you?" King Theoden asked Haldir. "But she looks so young!"

"This is my daughter, Serewen," Haldir told him. "She has trained hard to join us today."

"I cannot let her fight in this battle," King Theoden said, "for her own safety. She must join the other women in the caves."

"I appreciate your concern, my lord," Serewen said, bowing her head. "But I am quite able for the fight."

"This is no ordinary woman," Gimli told the king, trying not to scowl. "She is the moon princess! Our swords and axes and bows are no match for the Moon Crystal that she possesses."

"Gimli," Serewen began but the dwarf went on.

"If you want your people to survive," Gimli muttered, "you will let her fight. You should feel honored to have the Princess of the Moon to help you in this battle, my king."

Legolas looked at Gimli as if he wasn't sure whether to thank him or hit him. He sighed and looked at Serewen.

"My lord," said Aragorn, "she will not have to be at the front line. She can stand behind the keep to shoot arrows at the orcs."

Serewen turned to Aragorn, "Aragorn, it is much easier for me see what I am shooting at!"

"I will let you know when to fire," he whispered.

Serewen sighed. It still wasn't good enough but she appreciated Aragorn for trying.

"This girl here is worth a hundred men," Aragorn said proudly with his arm around her. Serewen gasped and stared at him. Was he serious?

King Theodean couldn't help but think of his niece Eowyn as he looked at the Moon Princess. Could he send this girl in battle? If she died, he would be responsible. But if what Aragorn and the others said was true, he could use the help. He did not know Serewen or her story. His niece was safe in the caves.

"Very well," said the King. "If ever you wish to stop, you may hide in the caves with the other women."

"Thank you," said Serewen. "But I am through with hiding."

**TO Be Continued**

**So sorry for the late update!! **

**Review!**


	5. Battle Through the Rain

Note: Sorry everyone for the late update. I we had problems with out last computer and the files I had on the CD were not showing up on this new computer. I don't know why. It was saying the drive was corrupted and just wouldn't open anything. So I'm going to have to re-type all the stories I had in progress. I'm so sorry! Blame my computer! Thank you for reading and reviewing and being so patient. As a request to Lady Love and everyone else, I'll keep Haldir alive. I don't want to kill him either! What about the battle at Minas Tirith-should I keep Theoden alive too?

* * *

Half Elf Princess 5—Battle Through the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings

Serewen fumed as she swiveled the end of her bow into the earth. She understood that Théoden and the others were trying to keep her safe but she wasn't weak like human women. She was half elf and half lunarian. Both were powerful races. Serewen raised her head, trying to see over the wall in front of her.

'What else could go wrong?' she wondered.

Within seconds, Rain started to fall and she grumbled. She could hear the sound of the orc army marching. Aragorn was talking to the elves and she could make out his words.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas," (Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!)

Serewen bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Aragorn didn't have to tell her more than once. After the Negaverse destroyed her home, she wasn't about to show any ounce of mercy to anything.

On the wall, Gimli was jumping up and down trying to see what was happening down below. "What's happening out there?" he questioned Legolas.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas inquired, looking out and turning to the dwarf. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli laughed. In Serewen's situation she would need a ladder to see what was going on. The orcs stopped and began stomping their spears down in unison. Serewen tightened her hand around her bow. She knew they were here and she was ready to fight them. Why didn't Aragorn give the order yet?

Then she heard Aragorn's voice but it wasn't the order to fire. "Dartho!" (Hold.)

Serewen glanced up. What just happened? Hold for what? She no longer heard the orcs stomping their spears. They became deathly quiet. Then they started screaming in anger. Serewen grinned, wondering what happened to make them so mad.

The battle began and she heard Aragorn giving out his orders. The elves and men on the wall began shooting their arrows to the orcs. Serewen brought up her bow and waited for Aragorn to tell her and the other elves on the ground when they could shoot.

'Come on, Aragorn,' she thought.

She was happy to see Aragorn look down to them. "Hado ribed!" (Hurl to flow!)

"Please hit something," she said to her arrow as she unleashed it. Her arrow soared over the wall, down to the orcs and piercing an orc's throat.

She continued to shoot and she saw orcs rising up on ladders. She gasped and starting shooting them. Now that she could see her targets, she deiced to kept count as Gimli and Legolas said they would.

"Four! Five!" she shouted as she shot orc after orc down to the ground. The orcs continued to send each other up the ladders and as Gimli tried to strike them down with his axe, they were already shot. The dwarf groaned and looked around him.

"Who keeps shooting them?" he demanded.

The battle raged on with casualties of orcs, men and elves. None wavered a moment. They fought fearlessly. Serewen heard Aragorn shouting with a hint of fright in his voice.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" (Bring him down, Legolas!)

"Bring who down?" Serewen wondered out loud. "Aragorn, what is it?"

Aragorn continued to shout at Legolas. Something wasn't right. "Dago han! Dago han!" (Kill him! Kill him!)

Serewen looked around her. "Back!" she hissed to her fellow elves as she stepped backward. "Get back!"

"What is it, Serewen?" inquired an elf.

"Get back I say!" she said desperately.

_BOOM!_

The wall blasted apart. Serewen screamed as elves and men were thrown about. She saw Aragorn lying unconscious in the water.

"Aragorn, get up!" she yelled.

Gimli jumped down as Aragorn awakened. Serewen began shooting her arrows at the orcs as they entered.

"Aragorn!"

"Gimli!"

Aragorn joined the elves and pointed at the orcs as they ran in. "Hado i philinn!" (Hurl the arrows!)

The elves let loose of their arrows and shot the arrows. Serewen made sure every shot counted. "Nine! Ten!"

"Herio!" (Charge.) Aragorn roared and the elves unsheathed their swords and ran to the orcs. The orcs stopped and squatted with their big spears outstretched Serewen continued to fire with her bow, sidestepping as she fired.

"Serewen!" cried Legolas, throwing down a shield and jumping on it. He shot at the orcs as he slid down the stone steps. Serewen watched on in amazement.

"That's my husband," she whispered, "that's my husband!"

"Look out, Serewen!" Legolas warned.

Serewen turned and saw some orcs running toward her. She screamed and stabbed the orc in the neck with her arrow and shot the one behind with the same one. Legolas shot some in the back as he came to her.

"Are you all right?" he inquired.

"Yes," Serewen replied.

He glanced over at the orcs she just killed. "Wasn't I the one who taught you that?"

"You were," Serewen answered.

Legolas smiled. "Vandë carna!" (Well done!)

Serewen smiled back and placed her bow on her back. She took out her double-headed spear from her back and pulled on it, making it extend to six feet in length.

"Hantalë!" (Thanks)

She and her husband charged the orcs together in close combat. She swung her spear around, slicing off their limbs and piercing their armor.

* * *

Angered, Merry pulled on his jacket. Pippin tried to make him feel better.

"Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here Merry," Pippin said as he walked toward him. "It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home."

"The fires of Isengard will spread." Merry muttered. "And the woods of Tookborough and Buckland will burn. And, and all that was once great and good in this world will be gone. There won't be a Shire, Pippin."

Pippin looked at him in disbelief. "Merry…"

"Don't you remember Serewen?" Merry demanded, "She was going to help in this fight and she's from the moon! She knows what it is like to lose a home and she doesn't want us to feel that way. She might be here right now…she may very well be in battle with the orcs."

Merry frowned and stepped away. Pippin sighed.

* * *

Serewen moved up to the wall to fight other orcs. She heard Théoden shouting. "Aragorn, get your men out of there!"

Aragorn nodded and shouted to Haldir and Serewen. "Nan barad! Nan barad!" (To the keep. To the keep!) "Serewen, Haldir! To the Keep!"

Haldir nodded. "Serewen, to the keep."

"But Father!" she shouted. "We can't hide from them!"

Two elves took a kicking and screaming Gimli away from the battle. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Stop it!"

"Go!" Haldir yelled and an orc attacked Haldir from his left.

"Father!" Serewen cried, "watch out!" Serewen moved like lightning and sliced off the orc's head. Haldir fell to his knees, holding his side and looking around in disbelief. Serewen continued to fight remaining orcs as they climbed up the wall. "Don't you touch him! Get _away!" _

Serewen then bent down to her father "Father!" she cried. She looked up and called for help "Aragorn! Legolas, help me!"

Aragorn and Legolas ran up to the wall, knocking orcs out of the way as they came to her aid. "Haldir," Aragorn whispered.

"Get my father to the keep," Serewen said, "he's hurt."

"You too, Serewen," said Aragorn.

"I…" Serewen looked around and saw an orc toss a boy no more than eleven over the edge. Serewen frowned and looked at Aragorn. "No! I am going to stop them."

"Serewen," Legolas began.

Serewen put her spear away and took out her wand. "I will have to use the crystal."

"No, Serewen," Haldir grunted, "your mother did not teach you enough. It may drain all of your strength…you could die!"

"I have to do something," she insisted, "before the orcs destroy everything!"

"Serewen, get to the keep," Aragorn said.

"Don't you start, Aragorn," Serewen muttered. "Did you not say before this battle started that I was worth a hundred men? Now get my father to the keep where he'll be safe. I am going to try to get as many orcs as I can!"

Aragorn looked at Serewen and Legolas nodded at him. "Go," said Legolas.

Giving Haldir his arm, Aragorn helped Haldir off the wall to the keep. Serewen jumped to a platform over looking the army of Uruk-hai. "Qualmë urquin!" (Death to the orcs)

Serewen raised the Crescent Moon Wand. "This is for the Moon Kingdom. COSMIC MOON POWER!"

Serewen began glowing silver and the crystal emitted an enlarging energy blast. It consumed the whole Helm's Deep. The watchers shielded their eyes.

"That woman," a man said near Legolas, "_who _is she?"

"The Moon Princess," Legolas said. "She's my wife…"

The man looked at Legolas as if he was insane. "What?"

Serewen fought to gather her energy and let it flow. "Please, Moon Crystal," she whispered. "Save the people of Rohan!"

The blast flew out, breaking the orc's ladders and knocking them back like a huge wave. She continued to shout out war phrases in Elvish to make her focus. 'Don't let go,' she thought, 'Don't let go!'

Inside the keep the men fought to barricade the door. Suddenly they no longer felt the orcs' battering ram smashing into the door.

"What's happening?" Théoden inquired.

"Serewen," said Haldir, "she's using the crystal."

"What?" Gimli demanded. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

The dwarf left through a back door as Aragorn shouted after him. He went to the wall and gasped when he saw the huge silver light. He stood immovable unable to speak. _Finally, _he got to see the power of the legendary Moon Crystal!

As row after row of the orcs became nothing but dust, Serewen felt her strength begin to wane. Sweat beaded across her forehead through her concentration. Her arms felt heavy but she couldn't let go. She had to buy Rohan some time. She kept her eyes tight and bit her lip. If she really _was _worth a hundred men she was going to prove it right now when she couldn't in the Moon Kingdom. She opened her eyes as she found new strength.

"Á urya cálë! Á rucë mórë!" (Flame light! Flee Night)

The light of the silver expanded, growing in speed and power and throwing orcs around as if they were toys. Legolas stayed close behind her, looking at her with amazement and pride.

'That is my wife,' he thought. 'That is my wife.'

As she just took out a whole third of the orcs Serewen's arms dropped and her strength left her. Her legs gave way and she fell backward. Legolas lunged forward and caught her in his arms.

"Serewen?" he whispered.

"My lady?" Gimli asked as he shuffled toward them.

Serewen slowly opened her eyes, gazing at Legolas. She moanded softly and took a breath.

"Holmelya ná ve orco," she mumbled drearily. (Your smell is like an orc.)

Legolas chuckled. "Serewen."

"I couldn't destroy them all, Serewen mumbled, "my strength gave out…they are still coming."

Gimli looked out in the distance, "you came very close, my lady. I think you are up to one thousand."

"She's outscoring both of us put together, Gimli," said Legolas.

Gimli turned, "well, I think you can have a rest Serewen. Legolas and I can finish them off for you!"

Legolas glanced at the dwarf. "Gimli…"

"That is all right, Legolas," said Serewen, "I'll wait in the keep for a moment until I regain my strength. I'll join you when I can."

"Take your time," Gimli insisted. "I feel there are going to be more battles soon."

Serewen sighed as her head fell into Legolas' shoulder. She knew Gimli was right. There would be more battles soon. Though she wanted to stay and fight she knew she did her best. She was able to buy Rohan some time. Now it was up to them.

* * *

The orcs were angry though surprised by Serewen's attack. Serewen waited in the keep to resume her strength. She didn't expect to destroy as many orcs as she did. She sat next to her father and checked his wounds. She was surprised to see that they were healed.

"I don't understand," she whispered, "how did you heal so quickly? That orc hurt you so badly."

"I think it was the crystal, Serewen," Haldir replied.

"The crystal?" she raised an eyebrow. "But how?"

"I do not know," Haldir said.

"It does not matter," Serewen said, "I am just glad you are safe!"

"Princess Serewen," said Théoden as he approached them. "I want to thank you for buying Rohan some time…I'm sorry for…"

"There is no need for apologies, Your Majesty," Serewen said firmly. "I was happy to do what I could. I hope it was enough."

They could still hear the noises of the battle outside. The sun began to rise and Serewen stepped outside. She was happy with the site she saw. Rohan was winning. They were fighting before the keep. Then they all stop in surprise as a man all in white leading a group of soldiers on hoses came out from the east. Serewen shielded her eyes and tried looking for Legolas or Aragorn.

"Who is that?" she asked, "Who is that?"

Haldir stared, "That is Gandalf."

"Gandalf?" she turned to him. "He's alive?"

"Éomer," said Théoden happily

Gandalf led the Rohirrimdown to the battle. The orcs screamed and ran to them and held out their spears. As Gandalf came closer, the light of the sun blinded the Uruk-hai. Ganaldf and the others attacked.

"We are winning," Serewen whispered, "Rohan is winning!"

* * *

Serewen was happy to finally meet the wizard Gandalf. Legolas explained the story how he survived as they rode away from Helms Deep led by Gandalf.

"I am happy we have the Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal to aid us in this war," said Gandalf.

"It is an honor to be here, Gandalf," Serewen smiled.

"Serewen," said Haldir, "I can return home or continue to Gondor with you."

"Yes, come with us," she said. "There will be more battles and Middle Earth will need all the help it can get."

They stopped to overview the land of Mordor. Serewen had her arms around Legolas chest. She leaned forward, staring down at Mordor

"Frodo and Sam are going through there?" she asked. "Alone?"

"Yes, Serewen," Legolas whispered.

Serewen frowned. "I fear for them."

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf told them. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over, the battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits somewhere in the woodlands."

They nodded in agreement and Serewen pressed her cheek against Legolas' back. She closed her eyes. "Ride on, Legolas."

* * *

They journeyed toward Isengard with Serewen resting time to time. She asked Legolas what happened to them when they left Lorein and he told her everything.

"Borimir is dead?" she inquired with sorrow. "Did he…try to take the ring from Frodo?"

"Yes," said Aragorn, "but Borimir fought hard to the end. He fought to save Pippin and Merry."

Serewen sighed. "It is my fault. I should have made him feel welcome when you all came to Lorein."

"None of this is your fault, Serewen," Legolas insisted.

"But I knew he was going to try to take the ring," Serewen frowned. "I should have told him not to."

"He might have done it anyway, princess," said Gimli.

"The Fellowship has broken," Serewen said, "Sam and Frodo are wandering to Mordor by themselves. Pippin and Merry—what happened to them?"

"They should be safe," Gandalf said, "I told Treebeard to watch over them."

They came closer to Isengard. It looked as if a battle had taken place.

"They must've been so afraid," said Serewen. "They are probably trying to get back home or…."

"Or sitting around…eating and smoking!" Gimli muttered.

"What?" Serewen gasped.

"Welcome my lords, to Isengard!" exclaimed Pippin.

Serewen whirled around. "Pippin! You're safe!"

"Serewen!"

Serewen laughed and jumped off the horse to embrace Pippin. She reached for Merry's jacket and pulled him close. She kissed the two hobbits on the cheeks multiple times and cried.

"I was so worried!" she sobbed. "I thought something happened to you! Are you all right?"

"We're fine, my lady," said Merry.

Pippi pretended to act like they were used to being carried off by orcs on a regular basis. "Those big stupid things thought they could just hand us over to Saruman, but we sure showed them!"

"You young rascals!" Gimli exclaimed. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and… smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin explained as Serewen ruffled his hair. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked.

Gandalf shook his head. "Hobbits."

"We're under orders," said Pippin, "from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

The group rode over toward _Orthanc_ where they are met by Treebeard.

"Young master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come." The Ent said. "Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here. Look to his tower."

"And there Saruman must remain." Gandalf commented. "Under your guard, Treebeard.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli muttered.

"No," Gandalf said firmly. "He has no power anymore."

"Good," Serewen whispered.

As they rode on Pippin saw something in the water. He looked at the glow and climbed off the horse.

"Pippin!" exclaimed Aragorn.

"Pippin, what is it?" Serewen asked.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped.

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf shouted. "I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now."

Pippin handed him the orb and Gandalf wrapped it in his robe. Serewen looked and the group rode away.

* * *

Once they arrived at Edoras Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn and others celebrated their victory of Helms Deep and remembered those they have lost. Pippin and Merry were singing and dancing on a table.

"Oh you can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry,  
But you'll never find a beer so brown,  
As the one we drink in our hometown.  
You can keep your fancy ales,  
You can drink them by the flagon,  
But the only brew for the brave and true,  
Comes from the Green Dragon!"

Everyone laughed and clapped at the hobbit's happy song. Serewen smiled as she looked at her goblet and drank. Eowyn came and sat in the seat across from her.

"You were the lady everyone spoke about," she said. "The one who saved Rohan."

"I did not save Rohan," Serewen told her simply. "I merely bought Rohan some time. Gandalf was the one who saved Rohan. Him and your brother and the rest of the Rohirrim."

"Even so," Eowyn insisted, "you helped us. I wanted to thank you."

Serewen smiled. "There is no need, my lady. The alliance was formed between men and elves long ago."

"You still fought well, Serewen," said Legolas, who sat next to her side.

"I wish my uncle would let me fight," Eowyn said, glancing in Théoden's diriectoin. "I do not fear pain or death."

"Nor do I," Serewen agreed. "Was it hard to wait in the caves until the battle was over?"  
Eowyn nodded. "I wanted to leave and fight."

"You may get your chance, Eowyn," said Serewen with a shrug.

"Perhaps," said Eowyn.

"It is different for the women of other races," said Gimli as he sat up. He belched lightly and Legolas groaned. "The dwarf women are good fighters…my sister could swing an axe about as fast as I can."

"I don't think Eowyn wishes to become a dwarf, Gimli," said Legolas.

"I wasn't suggesting that!" Gimli exclaimed.

Serewen laughed and looked at Eowyn, "same with the elves. Gifted in both sorcery and archery." Serewen explained, "but I am only half elf. My mother came from the Moon Kingdom. It has been destroyed."

"Is that why you are here?" Eowyn asked.

Serewen nodded, "I can't let the same thing happen to Middle Earth."

* * *

At nightfall Serewen stood outside with Legolas at Edoras. "I've never been this far from home before," Serewen said softly. "It is strange though—I do not feel the need to return."

"You chose to come out here, Serewen," said Legolas.

"Yes, I did," she nodded. "I couldn't let what happen to the Moon Kingdom happen to Middle Earth. It's all I have left."

"I know." Legolas said. "Serewen, you fought well at Helms Deep."

"I did?" she gasped.

"Yes," he replied. "You are a good fighter."

"I'm nearly as good as you, Legolas," she told him as she down on the edge. She brought out the crystal and began practicing with it. Legolas watched for a while and looked on in the distance. They did not speak for a while. Aragorn came outside and seeing the two together, went to go and join them.

"That crystal is what saved Rohan at Helms Deep," Aragorn commented.

"It may be the only thing that can save Middle Earth," Serewen said. "If I can but harness its power."

"The stars are veiled." Legolas informed. "Something stirs in the East…a sleepless malice."

"What do you mean, Legolas?" Serewen asked as she brought her eyes off the crystal and up to Legolas.

Legolas glanced at Serewen and turned to Aragorn. "The Eye of the Enemy is moving."

"But, isn't it always moving?" Serewen inquired.

The ranger and elf began to explain to Serewen more about the Eye of Sauron. Serewen put the crystal away and listened closely. Then Legolas suddenly flinched and looked away.

"Legolas, what is it?" Serewen asked.

"He is here!" Legolas gasped.

"Who?" Serewen demanded as she got to her feet. "Sauron?"

A cry for help came out of the building. Serewen gasped.

"That sounded like Merry!"

Legolas, Aragorn and Serewen ran into the room where they had been resting. Pippin had Saruman's palantírin his hands and he lying on his back, screaming and writhing.

"What is happening?" Serewen demanded.

"He touched the palantír," Haldir explained. "The Eye has seen him…"

"Pippin, throw it away!" Serewen exclaimed.

"He can't!" Merry told her.

Aragorn bent down and attempted to take the orb away from Pippin. It caused him to fall and Legolas held him. Serewen came to Pippin's side and tried rousing him as Gandalf through a cloak over the palantír.

"Pippin?" she said, "Pippin, answer me!"

Pippin was frozen in shock. Gandalf pushed her away and put his hand on Pippin's forehead, muttering some words under his breath. The rest of the group looked on nervously. Pippin stirred and began crying.

"Gandalf, forgive me," he said.

"Look at me." Gandalf said firmly. "What did you see?"

"A tree." The hobbit replied fearfully. "A white tree. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead!"

"A white tree?" Serewen wondered out loud.

"Minas Tirith." Gandalf said. "Is that what you saw?"

"I saw...I saw him!" Pippin gasped. "I can hear his voice in my head."

"What did you tell him?" Gandalf demanded. "Speak!"

"He asked for my name," Pippin answered. "I didn't answer. He hurt me."

Serewen clenched her fist and her teeth. "Sauron…"

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf inquired.

* * *

Serewen spoke with the hobbits as Gandalf told Théoden what happened. "You shouldn't have touched it, Pippin." Serewen said sadly. "However, you just saw what he plans to do. Minas Tirith is about to be attacked."

"I never should've left the Shire," Pippin said regretfully.

"I told you not to touch it," Merry muttered. "Why do you look? Why do you always have to look?"

"I don't know," Pippin said. "I can't help it."

"You have to learn how soon, Pippin," Serewen insisted. "That thing could've drained all your energy."

"So what's going to happen?" Pippin asked "To me?"

"You might have to leave here," said Serewen sadly.

"What?"

Gandalf and the others approached them. Serewen turned. "What is it?"

"Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took," Gandalf said, "You are the worst!"

"You'll have to leave, Pippin," said Aragorn.

Serewen followed Gandalf and the two hobbits to the stables. "How unfortunate we are reunited just to be split apart again." Serewen mumbled with her hand on Pippin's shoulder.

"I'm very sorry," Pippin apologized, "I won't do it again."

"Don't you understand?" Merry demanded as he turned around to look at his cousin. "The enemy thinks you have the ring. He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here."

"And you—you're coming with me, right?" Pippin asked hopefully.

Merry did not reply and he turned around.

"Merry?"

"Come on," Merry muttered. Pippin looked up at Serewen.

"Is Merry coming with me?" Pippin inquired.

Serewen shook her head. "You have to go alone, Pippin." She nudged his shoulder and they came to the stables. "Come along."

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked.

Three days' ride," Gandalf answered as he loaded Pippin on Shadowfax, "as the Nazgûl flies, and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

"Here, something for the road." Merry said as he handed a package to Pippin.

"The last of the Longbottom leaf?" Pippin inquired.

"I know you've run out," said Merry. "You smoke too much, Pip."

"But we'll see each other soon...won't we?" Pippin asked sadly.

"I don't know," Merry answered. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"Merry…?" Pippin mumbled.

"Goodbye, Pippin," Serewen said.

"Serewen?"

"Run Shadowfax," urged Gandalf, "Show us the meaning of haste."

Shadowfax took off and Pippin looked behind. "Merry! Serewen!"

Serewen walked to the entrance of the stables as Merry ran out to a lookout post. "Merry, wait!" she exclaimed.

She went after Merry as Aragorn spotted them. "Merry! Serewen!"

Aragorn and Serewen climbed up the stairs. Serewen placed her arms around Merry and rested her chin on her head to comfort him.

"He'll be all right, Merry," she whispered. "I am sure we'll all see Pippin again soon."

-

After Pippin's departure Serewen and the others noticed Merry's sorrow of not having his cousin around. Serewen was speaking with Eowyn about it and the two women became good friends quickly. Serewen told her all about the Moon Kingdom, how she always wanted to fight, just like Eowyn.

"Then Queen Beryl attacked," Serewen explained, "Darien told me to stay inside."

"It must have been hard for you to do that," Eowyn sympathized, "waiting there while those you love fight…"

"But I didn't," Serewen smiled, "I fought anyway."

Before Eowyn could comment, Aragorn ran inside.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" he shouted. "The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

Serewen and Eowyn exchanged glances then looked from Aragorn to Théoden. Théoden thought on the matter for a moment and the room went quiet.

"And Rohan will answer!" Théoden announced.

Serewen and Eowyn smiled at each other. They were both going to join the fight and no one was going to stop them.

* * *

Later at the campsite, Serewen and Eowyn helped Merry into armor of the Rohirrim. Serewen handed Eowyn the helmet and Eowyn placed it on Merry's head.

"There," said Eowyn, "A true esquire of Rohan."

"I'm ready!" Merry shouted, withdrawing his blade, nearly cutting Eowyn. She laughed.

"Sorry," said Merry, "It's not all that dangerous. It's not even sharp."

Serewen folded her arms, "do you still have the daggers Galadriel gave you?"

"Yes," Merry replied.

Eowyn touched the blade in Merry's hand, "well that's no good. You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade. Come on."

They urged him out of the tent and he wielded it around. Serewen laughed.

"To the smithy," said Eowyn, "Go!"

The hobbit ran off to the blacksmith with the two women looking on. Gamling and Éomer were nearby at a fire.

"You should not encourage him," said Éomer.

"And you should not doubt him," Eowyn insisted.

"I do not doubt his heart," Éomer explained, "only the reach of his arm."

Gambling laughed and Serewen scowled.

"Why should Merry be left behind?" Eowyn asked sincerely. "He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?"

"Sam, Frodo and Pippin face a harder battle than Merry does," Serewen added. "They are alone."

Neither Gambling nor Éomer commented on what Serewen had to say. Serewen walked off with Eowyn close behind. Serewen found her bow and arrows and began firing at a practicing target to clear her head.

"It does not matter if hobbits are short," said Serewen, "it does not mean they are bad fighters. Just look at Gimli!" She brought her bow down and turned to Eowyn. "We may need _all_ of Middle Earth just to save it!"

"I wish my Uncle could see that," Eowyn whispered. "It isn't fair."

"If you want to know what I think," said Serewen, "I say we go to war anyway and bring Merry with us." Serewen unleashed another arrow. Eowyn picked up a sword and wielded it around.

"How long have you learned how to use a sword, Eowyn?" Serewen asked.

"Years," she answered. "Would you care to spar with me, Serewen? I am a bit out of practice."

Serewen smiled, placed down her bow and picked up a sword. "Very well."

The two women brought their swords up and brought them together. Serewen learned quickly how skilled Eowyn was. As they practiced together, Serewen noticed a cloaked rider coming up. She stopped and turned.

"What is it, Serewen?" Eowyn asked.

"I think I know that man," Serewen replied, watching the man closely. The rider stopped and turned to Serewen. He pulled down his cloak hood. "Lord Elrond!"

"Who?" Eowyn inquired.

"He's the Lord of Rivendell," Serewen said, rushing over to Elrond. "Elrond, Mana cáral sinomë?"

(What are you doing here?)

"I've come to see Aragorn," he replied in Elvish.

"What is it?" Serewen asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Arwen," he told her. "She is dying."

Serewen gasped, grabbed his hand and led him to King Théoden's tent. "Lord Théoden—this is Lord Elrond."

"You," Théoden stood up. "You are the one who sent the elves to help us."

"Yes," Elrond replied.

"I'll go and get Aragorn," Serewen said and she dashed out of the tent toward where Aragorn and the others were sleeping.

"Serewen, what is it?" Eowyn asked, standing outside of her uncle's tent.

"I will explain later," she said quickly and she entered Aragorn's tent. He groaned in his sleep. "Aragorn?"

The bad dream haunted Aragorn and he sat up straight, pulling out his knife. Serewen gasped.

"Aragorn," she said.

"Serewen?"

Serewen bent down to his side and took his arm. "Aragorn, Elrond is here to see you." She said with sorrow. "It is Arwen—she's dying."

Aragorn's eyes widened as he feared his nightmare would come true. Hand in Serewen's, they came out of the tent and went to King Théoden's tent where Elrond waited for him. Haldir sat near him.

"I take my leave," said King Théoden as he stepped out the tent. Serewen moved to give Aragorn and the others privacy.

"Serewen, you may stay," said Haldir.

Serewen nodded. "Very well."

"Serewen told me that Arwen is dying," said Aragorn.

"She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come."

"She won't die, my lord," Serewen said quickly. "I saw in Galadriel's mirror that she and Aragorn will marry and have a child."

"You've seen it?" Aragorn asked hopefully.

"Yes," Serewen replied. "When Sauron is destroyed."

"You ride to war, but not to victory." Elrond continued. "Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But, in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the south. They'll be in the city in two days."

"No!" Serewen gasped.

"You're outnumbered." Elrond told Aragorn. "You need more Men."

"There are none," Aragorn simply.

"Elrond told me about those who live in the mountain," informed Haldir.

"The mountain?" Serewen raised an eyebrow.

"Murderers... traitors!" Aragorn muttered. "You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing! They answer to no one!"

"They will answer to the king of Gondor!" Elrond said firmly, pulling a sword from his cloak and holding it out to Aragorn. "Andúril, Flame of the West, forged from the Shards of Narsil."

"That was the sword that cut off Sauron's hand!" Serewen said in amazement, gazing at the sword.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil." Aragorn said, unsheathing the sword. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth." Elrond told him. "Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road."

Serewen looked at Aragorn and then to Elrond.

"Ónen i-Estel Edain." Elrond said. (I give hope to Men)

"Ú-chebin estel anim." Aragorn stated. (I keep none for myself.)

Serewen embraced Elrond followed by Aragorn. "Sauron will not stand a chance!" she placed a hand on Aragorn. "Aragorn, you can do it. I believe in you. There is still hope. You are the one who taught me that."

Aragorn smiled and kissed her forehead. "Le hannon!" (I thank you!)

* * *

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli demanded as Aragorn led his horse away.

"Not this time, Gimli," said Aragorn.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas questioned humorously as he came up behind them. Serewen stood beside him.

"You might as well accept it." Gimli insisted. "We are going with you laddie."

Legolas helped Gimli onto the horse with him. Serewen came close to his horse and placed her hands on his leg.

"Are you sure you do not want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No, stay here," said Legolas. "Go with them to Minas Tirith. They will need your help, Serewen."

"We will try to get to Minas Tirith as quickly as possible," Aragorn explained.

"I understand," Serewen said with a nod. "Please, be careful."

"Don't worry, milady," Gimli said proudly. "I will watch over Legolas for you!" he patted the elf on the back and Legolas groaned. Serewen giggled.

"Well, I know he is in good hands then!" Serewen said.

"We won't be long," Aragorn said and the three rode into the mountain. Serewen waved goodbye and walked away. She found a sorrowful Eowyn looking out to the rising sun.

"Eowyn, what is it?" Serewen inquired.

"Why does Aragorn leave before the battle?" Eowyn demanded. "He cannot leave the men."

"He's not leaving them," Serewen said simply. "He is going to get more."

Eowyn sighed. "From the mountain?"

"They will listen to him," Serewen told her.

"I didn't want him to go," Eowyn frowned, "I thought he…knew…understood how I felt."

"You have feelings for Aragorn?" Serewen asked. "Has he not told you about Arwen? The one who gave him the jewel?"

"He said she was leaving," she whispered.

"She has returned to Rivendell," Serewen said, "and she is dying. They are in love. That was Arwen's father that came. He reforged the sword Narsil for him."

Eowyn folded her arms. "I should've known."

"Don't despair," said Serewen. "I know he has some love for you. Aragorn has a good heart. He taught me how to have hope in times like this."

Eowyn nodded.

Serewen placed her hands on Eowyn shoulders. "We are going to go to battle today. Minas Tirith will have two women and a hobbit to come to their aid. We will win and stop this madness."

"Are you sure?" Eowyn asked.

Serewen nodded. "I hold something stronger than any sword—the Silver Crystal—and as long as I have that Sauron will not have a chance!" Serewen said firmly. "We will win, Eowyn, have hope!"

"You are right," Eowyn said, placing her hands on top of Serewen's arms. "Let's ride out together—as sisters."

"Yes," said Serewen and they embraced. "As sisters…as soldiers of Middle Earth!"

They let go of each other, nodded and went to a tent. As Serewen dressed herself in the armor of Lorien, Eowyn used that of the Rohirrim.

"Tell me, Serewen," said Eowyn as she fastened a sword around her waist. "What is it like to go out to battle?"

"Invigorating," Serewen replied, pulling on her gloves. "I remember the day when I walked out with my bow and armor back on the moon. We may have lost but I definitely shocked Queen Beryl's army. I gave my people hope. We fought harder to the death. The same was at Helms Deep. Fighting will all those people…as one…and with my husband. I wished for it once when I was a little girl." Serewen picked up her bow and arrows and placed them on her back. "Now it has finally happened. I was able to fight along side with Legolas that night and it was the closest I felt to him since I was a child."

Eowyn smiled and picked up her helmet. "I am excited...but I am afraid a little."

"I know," said Serewen, "anything can happen in a battle. But we are fighting for what we believe in. It does not matter if you are man or woman. It does not matter if you are human, elf, dwarf or even hobbit. We all believe in something—it is our way of life—it is Middle Earth and we will fight Sauron and whoever comes to threaten it even to death."

"I know," said Eowyn. "It is time for us to go."

They placed on their helmets, turned to each other and clasped hands. "For Rohan…For Minas Tirith…for Middle Earth," said Serewen. "Now let's go before the men ride off before we do."

Eowyn laughed and the women went to climb upon their horses. Merry watched the men ride on next to his white pony.

"Little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc," King Théoden said as he passed on his horse.

"All my friends have gone to battle." Merry told him I would be ashamed to be left behind! "

"It's a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith, and none of my Riders can bear you as a burden."

"I want to fight!" Merry exclaimed.

"I will say no more," said Théoden as he began riding away. Merry stood there alone, watching the riders leave, feeling rejected. Two riders came up on either side of him and an arm came down and pulled him up.

"Ride with me," Eowyn said softly, putting her arm around him.

Merry proudly looked up at Eowyn. "My lady!"

"You didn't actually think we'd you leave you behind, did you, Merry?" Serewen asked playfully.

Merry shook his head. "Thank you, Serewen."

"If only Frodo could see you now," Serewen said hopefully. "Perhaps it would give him hope in his battle."

**To Be Concluded**


	6. Women in War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. This is a challenge for Lady Love. I hope you like it. This is the end of the story.**

**Half Elf Princess 6**

**Women in War**

The riders of the Rohirrim arrived at Minas Tirith and the orcs formed ranks. Serewen sighed and wondered when Aragorn and the others would be arriving. King Théoden rode in front of them to encourage his army.

"Arise! Arise, Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day! A red day! Ere the sun rises!"

Serewen glanced at Merry and Eowyn. Merry let out a breath to keep himself from being nervous. Eowyn pulled Merry close. "Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you."

The riders in the front line brought down their spears. King Théoden rode before them, clanging his sword against them. "Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin, and the world's ending! Death!"

"Death!" the Rohirrim shouted. "Death!"

"Qualmë!" Serewen cried. Death

"Forth, Eorlingas!" Théoden exclaimed and he rode by Serewen. "Give us a running start, Princess Serewen."

"Yes, King Théoden," Serewen replied, bringing out her wand.

The horns sounded and the riders began to charge. Serewen lifted up the Crescent Moon Wand. "Taste the power of the Moon Crystal! COSMIC MOON POWER!"

As the Orcs' arrows flew down to the Rohirrim, the blast from Serewen's crystal burned them to ashes. Orcs and Nazgul were thrown back.

"Qualmë urquin!" Serewen exclaimed. (Death to the Orcs)

With the first few lines of ors taken, the Rohirrim charged to pick up the rest. Serewen placed her wand on her belt and brought out her bow to fire at the orcs. Just like her battle at helms deep, she counted each fatality again. Serewen decided to estimate the deaths she made with her crystal as there were too many to count.

"Two hundred and fifteen!" Serewen exclaimed as she shot an orc in the throat.

Inside the mountain Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were talking to the dead. They were not sure how to answer to Aragorn's request. "What say you?" he demanded.

"I wonder if we had made a mistake," Legolas mumbled. "Perhaps we should go to Minas Tirith on our own."

"Legolas is right," said Gimli.

"I am not leaving," Aragorn said defiantly. "What say you? Will you not fight for me?"

"Serewen's crystal could put them to rest," Legolas whispered.

"Even Serewen's crystal may be destroyed if we are outnumbered," Aragorn told him.

The King of the Dead looked at the others and approached Aragorn. "I shall fight for you as long as you give us your word you will free us!"

"You have my word," Aragorn said, "as the king of Gondor!"

'We're coming, Serewen,' Legolas thought.

"Drive them to the river!" Éomer shouted.

"Make safe the city!" Théoden ordered.

The Rohirrim continued to fight the orcs as they tried to retreat back to Mordor. Then strangely, everything became silent. Théoden and his army looked over to see a large group of _Mûmakil, _elephants with huge tusks carrying riders to the battle. Serewen looked on in shock.

"What are those?" she asked herself. "I've never seen those things before!"

"Reform the line! Reform the line!" Théoden cried. "Serewen, we may need your wand again!"

"Yes, yes," Serena mumbled, reaching for her wand and waiting for the beasts to come closer.

"Sound the charge!" Théoden exclaimed.

Gamling blew his horn and the Rohirrim charged forward. Serewen lifted up her wand another time. "Cosmic Moon Power!"

The blast from her wand took out one of the _Mûmakil _and its riders. The Rohirrim archers shot arrows at the others. Many of the Mûmakil toss the soldiers around like toys and stomped on them. Serewen moved her horse to avoid the large animal.

"It's impossible to bring these things down!" she exclaimed.

"Aim for the head!" Éomer ordered, shooting arrows. Serewen followed his order and fired her arrows as quickly as she could.

They fired at the same creature together. It stood up on his hind legs and Serewen backed up, trying to get her horse from becoming scared. She fired at the Mûmakil's belly and it began to stagger.

"Bring it down!" Théoden kept shouting. "Bring it down! Bring it down!"

One of the nearby Mûmakil fell and Serewen's saw Eowyn and Merry nearly flattened. Their horse took off and Eowyn rolled out of the way and Merry was thrown away.

"No," Serewen mumbled, "Eowyn, Merry."

"Merry!" Eowyn exclaimed, fright in her voice.

Serewen galloped over, swerving around orcs and Mûmakil. "Eowyn—I saw what happened!"

"I lost Merry!" Eowyn yelled. "Did you see what happened to him?"

Serewen looked around. "No, I didn't. Merry, where are you?"

They didn't hear him shout for him help and they didn't have time to look for him as another Mûmakil ran toward the two women. Serewen gasped and began tried to avoid it. However, firing and riding was difficult for her to do at the same time she fell off her horse. She landed painfully on the ground.

"Serewen!" Eowyn exclaimed, rushing to her. "Are you all right? Speak to me!"

Serewen groaned and tried to clear her head by shaking it. "Just bruised…"

"Hurry, get up!" Eowyn urged, putting her arm around her and lifting to her feet.

"Eowyn, look!" Serewen pointed at the Witch-King riding a fellbeastThe monster picked up Théoden and his horse in its mouth, shook him around violently and threw him. Eowyn and Serewen watched in shock.

"The King," Serewen mumbled. "No! Eowyn, go!"

Eowyn let go of Serewen and ran to defend her uncle. Serewen scrambled on the ground for her bow. "My bow—where did it go?"

As Serewen continued to look for her lost bow, she saw the Witch King grab Eowyn by the throat. "No, Eowyn!"

Serewen decided to forget her bow and she pulled out her spear. As she rushed over to aid Eowyn, Merry snuck up behind the Witch King and stabbed him in the leg.

"Merry!"

Merry cried out as his sword fell apart. He fell back and grabbed his arm. Eowyn got to her feet, pulled off her helmet and shook her golden head.

"I am no man!" she hissed and she stabbed the Witch King in the face. Seeing that she was all right, Serewen turned to fight the orcs and Mûmakil. Then she sees Legolas climb on top of one of the Mumakil and kill the Southron warriors. He shot the giant creature in its neck and slid off its trunk to meet Gimli. Gimli looked at him angrily.

"That still only counts as one!" he barked.

"Legolas!" Serewen shouted.

"Serewen?" Legolas looked at Serewen and gasped. "Watch out!"

She turned and ducked as Legolas shot one of the orcs that was coming up behind her. Serewen cried out in shock. Legolas hurried to her and grabbed her by the arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm all right," she nodded. She noticed the army of the dead take over the city, killing the orcs and Mûmakil from around her. "I see Aragorn succeeded in getting the Mountain Dwellers to aid him."

"He has," said Legolas.

"Serewen," said Gimli to her left. "I believe this belongs to you?"

He handed her a Lorien bow. Serewen grinned and kissed the dwarf on the head, causing him to blush and look flustered. "Le hannon!" (I thank thee)

* * *

After the battle at Minas Tirith, Gandalf talked about Frodo in the hall. Serewen stood close to Legolas. 

"Is Frodo close to Mordor, Gandalf?" Serewen questioned. "What can you tell us?"

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf told them sadly. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," said Aragorn simply.

"Aragorn is right," Serewen nodded.

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf insisted. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli let out a puff of smoke from his pipe. "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?"

Serewen grinned at the dwarf's comment. She somewhat agreed with him.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf told them and sighed. "I've sent him to his death."

"No," said Aragorn simply as he walked around with his arms folded. "There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"We can?" Serewen asked.

"How?" inquired Gimli.

"Draw out Sauron's armies." Aragorn explained. "Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate"

"Good idea," said Serewen as Gimli choked on smoke in surprise.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," said Éomer.

"Not for ourselves," Aragorn said:but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas pointed out.

"Sauron will suspect a trap." Gandalf said. "He will not take the bait."

"Certainty of death," Gimli nodded as he smoked on his pipe. "Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" He looked over at Serewen. "After all, we have something Sauron doesn't."

"That is true, Gimli," Serewen said, taking out her wand. "My Silver Crystal has kept us safe so far. Perhaps if I use it another time we may just win."

Sitting behind Legolas, Serewen and the army left for Mordor.

* * *

Near the Black Gate, Sam and Frodo made their way for Mount Doom. The Eye swept over the land, searching. It moved near Frodo and Sam. 

Sam dove for cover behind a rock. "Frodo! Get down! Hide"

Frodo looked up and saw the great Eye. He stood for a while and crumbled down to the ground. "Frodo!" Sam cried.

Right outside the Black Gate, Aragorn and his army waited for battle. Aragorn rode forth to the gate with Serewen, Gandalf and Legolas. Aragorn called out.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth." He said. "Let justice be done upon him."

The gate began to move forward. Serewen let go of Legolas and jumped from her steed.

"Serewen, no!" Legolas exclaimed.

"You all fall back!" Serewen commanded, pointing to the rest of the army. "I will do what I can!"

"Serewen," Legolas whispered.

"Go!" she shouted.

"Fall back!" Aragorn said and he pulled his horse to return with the army. Legolas however stayed to watch Serewen. Serewen marched to the open gate with her wand in hand. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Frodo," she whispered, "we are with you. You know what you must do."

Serewen opened her eyes and saw the Eye of Sauron ahead over the mountain. The army of orcs and cave trolls began marching forth.

"You see this, Sauron?" Serewen demanded defiantly. "You want this too? Come and get it then!"

Serewen waited for the army to come closer. Aragorn's army watched nervously. Aragorn began riding in front of the army to boost their courage.

"Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

The army drew out their swords. Serewen lowered her wand and took a deep breath, gathering all the strength she possessed.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!"

The power of the moon crystal sent of a blast of light and began to destroy all the orcs. Serewen kept hold of her wand.

As the two hobbits walked up the mountain, they saw the great light and the fall of the orcs. "Mister. Frodo, look!" said Sam. "What do you suppose that is?"

A weak and tired Frodo gazed at the scene. "Serewen…it's her and the Silver Crystal."

"She's using the Silver Crystal to stop the orcs," Sam whispered. "So and the others must be here to keep Sauron's eye busy for us!" he said excitedly. "Hurry Mister Frodo!"

Arm around Frodo, he pulled him up the mountain.

As the wave of Serewen's crystal brought down orcs and cave trolls, Serewen saw the Eye staring at her. She heard Sauron's voice.

_"Serewen…fool…"_

Serewen's hold on her wand shook. "No…I won't let you win!"

She heard a high pitched laughter. It was Queen Beryl. _"Pitiful girl, you think you can overcome the powers of darkness? You shall be destroyed!"_

Serewen sank to her knees but did not let go of her wand. There were still many orcs to destroy. Queen Beryl's laughter echoed in her mind along with Sauron's whispers.

Then Serewen felt hand around hers. She turned to see Legolas.

"Legolas," she whispered.

"Don't let go, Serewen," he said softly, an arm around her as kept hold on the wand.

Serewen smiled. Legolas was lending her his own energy. Aragorn's army came closer behind them, ready to attack once Serewen's strength gave out. The blast soared forward, destroying everything in its path. Then with two thousand remaining of Sauron's army, Serewen dropped her crescent moon wand and fall back in Legolas' arms. She looked faintly up at him as Aragorn and the others charged passed them to pick up the rest of Sauron's army.

"Legolas," she whispered. "You…helped me. Why?"

"Because you needed me," he answered.

She smiled and rolled her head onto his shoulder. "Le hannon!"

"Serewen," he kissed her on the forehead and she slowly began to feel her strength return.

She heard a screech in the air and looked up to see giant eagles flying and attacking the Nazgûlon their fellbeasts.

"The eagles!" Pippin cried. "The eagles are coming!"

"Help me up, Legolas," Serewen urged. "this battle…is not yet over!"

"But Serewen," Legolas began. "You have done what you can."

"Something tells me Frodo is too weak to destroy the ring on his own," Serewen said, pulling on Legolas as she tried to get to her feet. "He has not had the support of the Fellowship since Borimir was killed and Merry and Pippin were taken. He needs help, I know it."

* * *

Serewen was right. Frodo stood at the Crack of Doom, staring at the fire with the Ring in his palm. He was trying to find the strength to dispose of the Ring that could destroy all of Middle Earth. 

"Destroy it!" Sam told him. Frodo held out the ring over the fire but does not let go of it.

"Go on." Sam urged. "Now! Throw it in the fire."

Frodo continued to find the strength to do what he must. He couldn't do it. He lacked the strength.

"What are you waiting for?" Sam demanded. "Just let it go!"

As Frodo stared into the ring, he heard it call to him, beckoning him to put it on. Frodo turned to Sam with the ring pulled to his chest.

"The Ring is mine!" Frodo shouted and he yanked the ring off the chain.

"No," said Sam in disbelief, "no."

With an evil grin that did not suit him, Frodo placed the ring on his finger and disappeared. "Nooo!" Sam cried.

The Eye felt the ring nearby and turned to Mount Doom while the Nazgûl flew toward it. Serewen gasped. "No, they know the ring is here! Frodo must be wearing the ring!"

She called an eagle over and ignoring her husband's pleas, Serewen climbed onto the eagle's back and it flew to Mount Doom.

"Quickly!" she exclaimed to the giant flying bird and reaching into her quiver, she pulled out an arrow and began shooting the Nazgul down.

'I hope I am not too late,' Serewen thought as she came to the doorway and jumped off the eagle's back. She found Sam on the ground with a head injury.

"Sam?" she inquired.

Sam opened his eyes, "Frodo."

Serewen looked up and saw Gollum on the shoulders of an invisible Frodo. "No, Frodo!" Serewen cried.

As Gollum pulled his mouth down to bite off Frodo's finger, Serewen unleashed an arrow in his throat and he fell to the ground. Serewen took a step forward.

"Frodo, it's me, Serewen!" she said. "We have come to help you. You must destroy the Ring."

"No," said Frodo. "Keep away from me!"

"Look at Gollum!" she told him. "Look what the Ring did to him. That will happen to you if you continue to keep the ring. Do yu remember what you saw in Galadriel's mirror? The burning of the Shire, everyone enslaved. Is that what you want to happen? Do you really love that ring of power more than your home?"

"Listen to her, Mister Frodo!" Sam said. "Think of the Shire!"

Frodo remained standing where he was, trying to take in what they were telling him. Serewen felt she had no choice. Judging by the footprints on the ground, she figured out where he was. She reached for another arrow from her back and fired it at Frodo's leg. It grazed his skin and he cried out in pain as he held it.

"Stop!" Sam begged. "Don't do this, Serewen!"

"It's poisoned his mind, Sam," Serewen said, taking another arrow and pointed at the invisible Frodo. "Please Frodo, don't make me have to do this. There is an army out there fighting for you…dying for you! Do not let their deaths be in vain! Destroy the Ring, Frodo; before it destroys you and Middle Earth!"

Frodo paused and began to pull away the ring. He became visible and looked at it.

"Don't' even look at it, Frodo!" Serewen exclaimed. "Just throw it in the fire. You can do it!"

Frodo bit his lip and closed his eyes. Letting out a cry of frustration, he turned and tossed the ring over the edge. He fell down and pulled his hands to his head. Serewen walked over to watch it fall into the fire. It rested on the lava for a moment and sank. Serewen turned to Frodo and pulled him up.

"You did it, Frodo!" she said. "You did it. Come!"

Each with an arm around Frodo, Serewen and Sam hurried out of the mountain as the lava began to rise. They walked onto the rocks outside the mountain. Frodo stood still as he realized what just happened.

"It's gone." Frodo said softly. "It's done."

"Yes, Mister Frodo," said Sam. "It's over now."

"You both look so tired," Serewen said as she pulled the hobbits close to her. They settled them selves down on a rock and Frodo had a look of relief and hope in his face.

"I can see the Shire…the Brandywine River…Bag End…Gandalf's fireworks…the lights in the Party Tree."

"Rosie Cotton dancing," said Sam sadly. "She had ribbons in her hair. If ever I was to marry someone, it would've been her. It would've been her." As he started crying, Serewen shook his shoulders gently.

"Now don't you talk like that, Samwise Gamgee," Serewen told him, firmly. "We're not going to die out here." She looked at Frodo. "You are both going to live and return to the Shire. You'll tell them about your adventure and it'll be a story people will share for years."

She Frodo's forehead then pulled his head onto her shoulder and then kissed Sam's. She pulled her head down to her lap and lulled them to sleep by singing a song she learned on the Moon.

As the hobbits fell asleep, she looked up to see three eagles flying to them, one carrying Gandalf and another Legolas. She smiled at them and the eagles grasped Frodo and Sam. She slowly rose to her feet and the one carrying Legolas came closer. Legolas grabbed her arm, pulled her on the back with him and they soared away with Serewen falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Serewen woke up in Minas Tirith, feeling warm and at peace. Finding a pretty dress on a chair, she slowly gout out of bed. She took off her nightgown and pulled on the pretty Elvin dress. It made her feel like a woman once again. Sighing, she stepped out of her room to search for the others. 

"Serewen," said Legolas.

"Legolas!" she cried, turning around. "Oh, Legolas."

Legolas walked to her and pulled her into his arms. "We did it," he said. "Middle Earth is free."

Serewen looked up at him with a smile. "Yes. Free and safe."

"Le annon veleth nín," Legolas whispered. (I give my love to you.)

Serewen's smile broadened as she gazed into his eyes. "Gerich veleth nín" (You have my love.)

Legolas cupped her chin and lowered his head. Serewen closed her eyes and raised her lips to meet Legolas'. Once their lips touched, she felt a warmth and fire she never thought existed. They kissed just as they should have on their wedding day.

"Frodo's awake!" Gimli said happily, running to the kissing couple. "Legolas, Serewen—ah—oh."

Serewen and Legolas broke apart and looked at Gimli. He remained where he stood, looking embarrassed. "Sorry. Ah, well, Frodo's awake but I'll just leave you two alone for a while."

Serewen laughed and taking Legolas' hand in hers followed Gimli to Frodo's room.

Outside Minas Tirith, Gondor and Rohan stood to watch the crowning of Aragorn. "Now come the days of the king," said Gandalf as he placed the crown on Aragorn's head. The crowd cheered as Aragorn took a moment to catch his breath. He turned and raised his hands.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."

Everyone applauded and white flowers from the white tree fell upon the crowd. Serewen noticed the look Faramir and Eowyn shared as they cheered for their new king. Legolas, Serewen and other elves approached Aragorn. Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Hannon le," Aragorn said. (Thank you)

Legolas smiled and Aragorn turned to Serewen. He kissed her on the cheek and looked behind her to see a banner of the white tree. The person holding it reveals herself as Arwen. Aragorn looked on in surprise as she came up and curtsied to him. He touched her face softly and they embraced, kissing each other. Everyone applauded and Arwen laughed as Aragorn smiled.

The new king and queen approached the four hobbits. They bowed to them and Aragorn shook his head.

"My friends," he said softly. "You bow to no one."

He knelt down in front of them, followed by the rest of the people. The hobbits looked overwhelmed but they were filled with gratitude.

Time came to say goodbye. Serewen kissed each hobbit on the forehead as she expressed her love and gratitude for each one. "Go back to your home," she said. "I am sure you will be happy to see it again."

They smiled at her sadly. Serewen turned to kiss Arwen on the cheek and congratulated her on finally marrying the man she loved. After saying goodbye to all her friends, she met with her father. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I am glad I can be with you today," said Haldir. He looked at Legolas and with his hands on both their arms, pulled them together. "You are welcome to live with us, Legolas, unless you wish to bring Serewen with you to Mirkwood."

Serewen looked from her husband to her father. "Father," she began, "I think I want to go to Mirkwood with Legolas. I have never been to it."

Haldir smiled and nodded. "Merin sa haryalyë alassë." (I wish that you shall have joy.)

Haldir and Legolas embraced and with Legolas arm around his wife, he led her to a horse and mounted it. He pulled Serewen up in front of him and they rode off to Mirkwood, Serewen's new home with her new love.

With a look of peace and happiness, Serewen sighed and leaned into Legolas. The Moon Kingdom may have been destroyed. Darien may be dead. But now Serewen was able to start over in Middle Earth. It was safe now and she was able to find love again, with Legolas. She only wished her mother could see her now. Queen Serenity would be so proud.

**The End **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Lady Love-thanks for the challenge! I enjoyed writing it! **


End file.
